BATB NEW ORLEANS
by omegabeast
Summary: Vincent moves to New Orleans to get away from his past. He meets the beautiful Catherine Chandler and soon his world is changed in a way he couldn't have imagined. Will she accept him for who and what he is and can he ever live a normal life? Secrets, love, and romance with New Orleans as the backdrop.
1. Chapter 1

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST, NEW ORLEANS

Vincent looked over the large body of water that seem to travel for miles. He could see birds flying in the distance. The sun was shining in his eyes as he sped across the bridge, that stretched for almost twenty five miles. He pulled the visor down to keep the sun from blinding him.

"Home" by Michael Bublé played on the radio. He loved the song, but home was the last place he wanted to go. He thought back to years earlier when his career was on the rise and his priorities were in the right place. He had been a doctor and he was engaged to be married to his childhood sweetheart. Now he found himself crossing Lake Pontchartrain Causeway en route to New Orleans. He wanted to get as far away as he could from his old life.

After traveling for days, he was finally in the place he would call his new home. He had purchased a home online, and had it furnished, so he had very little to do. Being a man of wealth, he didn't want for anything.

Both of his brothers died in the towers in 9/11 and most of his immediate family members were deceased as well. One day an attorney contacted him and he was informed one of his brothers had invested wisely, and he was now the beneficiary to a million dollar estate. His life changed drastically from that point on.

He pulled up to a white Victorian home, surrounded by a white picket fence. Oversized rocking chairs sat on the rather large front porch. He loved the look and feel of his new home. The house itself was magnificent. A large staircase was nicely situated to the right as he entered the home. The house had an upscale look and feel.

His tour was interrupted by a knock at the door. He figured it must be his new assistant, Valerie. He opened the door to find a young lady standing on the porch. She looked shy and timid. She was pretty in a girl next door sorta way.

"Hi, Mr. Keller, I'm Valerie. I was sent by the agency," she said.

He shook her hand. "Hi Valerie, nice to meet you. Please, come in," he said.

Valerie looked in astonishment and admiration. She had only seen opulence of this caliber on television. The chandeliers were breathtakingly beautiful. Hardwood floors that could double as mirrors with the shine exuding from them. Furniture that she was sure she had only seen in upscale magazines.

"Valerie, can I get you something to drink? I just arrived, but I had groceries delivered and stocked yesterday?" he asked.

"Water would be fine sir," she said.

He headed towards the refrigerator. He grabbed a bottle of Voss water, his favorite. "Would you like a glass?" he asked.

"No sir, I'm fine with the bottle," she said. She didn't know if it was the bottle or the water, but it was the best water she had ever tasted.

"Valerie, I haven't had the opportunity to decompress or unpack, so you may find me a little unprepared at the moment. I arrived later than I had planned. How about you take the rest of the day off, with pay, of course, and we can start fresh tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I will see you at 9 a.m. in the morning then," she said.

"Sounds good, enjoy your evening," he said.

"Thank you, sir, goodbye," she said "Goodbye."

Vincent went into his office and was very pleased with the set up. A white iMac computer was on the desk and bookshelves lined the walls of the room. He ran a non-profit organization that helped veterans transition back into civilian life. He was a war veteran, so he was passionate about helping other veterans.

He decided he would go swimming to unwind. He opened the French doors to reveal a nice size pool with a very big yard as well. He went to his car and grabbed his bags. He changed into some swimming trunks and headed to the pool. He was well built and muscular everywhere.. He ate healthy and exercised daily and it showed.

The water was extremely cold, but with the Louisiana heat, Vincent needed to cool off. He relaxed and thought of his new life. He needed a change of scenery and he was hoping this was it.

One day he returned home early from work and found his fiancé Alex in bed with another man. He was beyond devastated. He could accept many things, but cheating wasn't one. He had crazy thoughts and ideas running through his head, but before he could react he received the news about the 9/11 attacks and the untimely demise of both of his brothers. Devastated and heartbroken, Vincent joined the army and that was the beginning of some very bad impulsive decisions. One decision in particular, lead to a very dark secret, he had only shared with his best friend J.T.

The ringing of his phone interrupted his thoughts. "This is Vincent," he said.

"Hi, Mr. Keller, this is Susie with Crescent Landscaping, calling to confirm the appointment for tomorrow at seven," she said.

"Yes, that's correct," he said.

"Thank You, Mr. Keller, see you then, goodbye," she said. "Goodbye."

It was a little after six, so Vincent decided he would go check out the famous Café Du Monde. Beignets and coffee would be a welcomed change.

Canal street was busy, so he parked in a nearby parking lot and walked the rest of the way. He took in the city air and the sounds of cars and buses. It was rush hour and the hustle and bustle of the city was very alive. He reached his destination rather quickly. The establishment was beautiful inside and not too crowded. The smell of coffee permeated the air. He looked around at the pictures and the people, caught up in the moment. He was seated on the patio and he ordered the famous beignets and coffee. He sat quietly taking in the great splendor of the city and ambiance of his surroundings. The coffee was delicious and he made a mental note to have his assistant order a box. He knew it would be his morning treat. He finished his delicious dessert and headed to the river walk. He followed the signs and he was not disappointed with the view.

He sat on one of the benches and meditated for what seemed like hours. Just looking out towards the water, he released the worries and troubles of his past. He felt at peace and ready to start a new life in New Orleans. He looked at his watch and realized it was after nine. He needed to get home. He needed to be well rested for his busy schedule tomorrow.

He jumped up and in the process knocked a young lady to the ground. "I'm so sorry Ms," he said, as he helped her to her feet. She had been carrying a glass bottle and he could see her arm was cut from the broken glass. "Here, let me get you to a hospital. I'll pay for everything," he said.

"No, thank you, sir," she said.

"I tell you what, I live close by and I used to be a doctor. I could stitch your arm up really fast. You can call someone and give them my information if you think I'm untrustworthy," he said.

"Ok, but give me your drivers license," she said.

He took out his wallet and obeyed her request. She texted the information to a friend and then signaled an okay to leave. He walked along side her. She was very beautiful and he knew stitching her up wasn't his only reason for inviting her to his home. He wanted to get to know her better.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," he said.

"It's Catherine," she said.

"As you already know, I'm Vincent. It's really nice to make your acquaintance. I actually just arrived here today. You're the second person I've met so far," he said.

"Nice to meet you as well, Vincent," she said.

They walked on in silence, lost in their own thoughts. " I'm parked right up ahead in that parking lot," Vincent said.

Catherine followed him to a silver range rover. He opened the door and made sure she was safely inside. "What type of music do you like?" Vincent asked.

"Do you have Alex Clare?" she asked.

"I do," he replied. He played "Too Close" as he navigated the streets of New Orleans. Ten minutes later he pulled up to his house. "Hold on, let me get your door," he said. He rushed to the other side of the truck and opened the door for Catherine.

CATHERINE

She sat in Vincent's truck, more relaxed than she should have been. She had just met him, but she felt comfortable with him. By all accounts, he seemed like a perfect gentleman. He was unusually handsome and with a body to match. She deduced by the truck and his appearance he wasn't a poor man either. Not that it mattered. She would never date someone for material possessions. She was a romantic at heart and she wanted a deep, passionate love.

Vincent opened the door and escorted his guest in.

Catherine stood in awe of what she saw. Her eyes couldn't take in all the elegance and beauty displayed from wall to wall. Priceless artwork, expensive furnishings and windows with extravagant drapes were everywhere.

"Catherine, can I get you something to drink?" he asked.

"No, thank you," she answered. She hoped she didn't look too surprised by his home. She didn't want to be perceived as ignorant and uncultured.

"Would you excuse me Catherine, I need to get my medical bag, so I can take a look at that cut?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied.

He could tell she didn't need stitches, but he wanted to clean and bandage the cut to prevent it from becoming infected.

Catherine scanned the room and stopped at the refrigerator. She thought to herself, "why would someone need a television on a refrigerator?" She spotted a wine rack with expensive bottles of wine and numerous other expensive appliances.

Vincent entered the room and examined her arm and bandaged it up. Very minimal damage as he suspected.

"Are you from here, Catherine?" he asked.

"No, I moved here five years ago. I attended the Culinary Institute of New Orleans. I graduated last year. I already had clientele established for a catering business, so I made New Orleans my home. What brings you here?" she asked.

"I operate a non-profit organization for veterans and the demand for assistance was unusually high here, so I moved my headquarters here. I needed a change of scenery as well," he replied.

Catherine scrutinized his appearance. He was well dressed and everything about him screamed class, and his manners were impeccable. She found herself wondering about his history, as well as enjoying his company. The way he looked at her made her feel like she was special to him.

"I'm hosting a fundraiser tomorrow for a friend, if you would like to come. You can meet some other people and make some new contacts," she said.

"That would be great. I would love to come. I'll give you my business card, so you can email me the details," he said. He produced a fancy business card and handed it to her.

"I think I better head home now. I know you're probably tired and I need to plan for the event tomorrow," she said.

"Ok, I'll drive you home," he said. "I live in the French Quarters in one of the upstairs apartments," she said.

The ride was quiet as they listened to Ray LaMontagne sing "You are the best thing." Vincent wondered what she was thinking. He enjoyed her company immensely. He couldn't believe he had met someone like her so soon. He drove slower than usual, because he needed her company just a little while longer. He could smell her perfume and he loved the scent. She was about five-seven with long brown hair and the prettiest brown eyes. She directed him towards her building and he pulled up to the front.

"Thanks for everything, Vincent, and it was a pleasure to meet you," she said.

"The pleasure was all mine, Catherine, have a good night," he said.

"Thank you, ditto," she said. And like that she was gone. Only the remnants of her perfume remained. Vincent drove home in silence. He needed to think. It had been years since someone piqued his interest, but never on the level of tonight. She was independent, beautiful, and most important, down to earth. He thought of the "ditto" comment and it made him smile.

CATHERINE

She sat on the bed thinking of Vincent. He was unlike anyone she had ever met. He had style, class, sex appeal and was highly educated. She feared she wasn't worthy to be someone he would date. She was a caterer and he obviously came from a more elite background. Nevertheless, she basked in the joy of tonight. Butterflies formed in her stomach when she thought of seeing him at the fundraiser. She knew she had to look her best, because this could be her last time seeing him.

VINCENT

The ringing of the phone woke Vincent out of a deep sleep. "This is Vincent," he said.

"Hi, Mr. Keller, this is Crescent Landscaping, we're here to do your yard," the person said.

Still groggy, Vincent replied, "Right, go ahead and start. Just call me when you finish." He hung up the phone. He hated to get up, but he knew he had no choice. He showered and dressed, so he could start the long day ahead. Valerie arrived right before 9 a.m. She proved to be a very competent assistant and the day sped by.

"Mr. Keller, you have an email from a Catherine Chandler, in reference to a fundraiser at 8 p.m. tonight," she said.

Vincent quickly looked up at the clock. He had only three hours. "I'll take care of it Valerie, you can go ahead and leave. We should be finished with everything for today," he said.

Catherine's name took him back to last night. He became anxious and nervous. He busied himself trying to find something to wear. Eventually he picked a suit and started the process of getting dressed. The event was being held in the French Quarters at one of the local establishments.

Vincent pulled up and the valet opened his door. The event was in full swing. He estimated it to be about 100 people there, as he looked around the room. He didn't see Catherine, but he knew she was working, so he didn't expect to see her that much. One of the cater waiters offered him a glass of champagne. He took the glass and moved further into the crowd. The event started and Vincent mingled with other attendees. Towards the end he excused himself and went to the restroom.

He figured it was almost time for him to head home. He wanted to see Catherine, but he didn't know where she was. Later he headed towards the front door.

"You came," she said.

He didn't have to turn around. He recognized the voice instantly. He turned to face her and it took everything in him to keep his composure. She looked stunning and he was captivated beyond belief.

"I told you I would," he said.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"I was. It is almost over, so I figured I would head home," he said.

"You would leave without saying hi?" she asked.

Smiling, he replied, "I assumed you were busy and I didn't want to interfere with your duties."

"You let me worry about that Mr. Keller," she said. She was comfortable in her element and it showed. He was impressed with her feistiness. "If you have time, I'll be finished here in twenty minutes and we can talk," she said. He nodded yes. She walked away to complete her hostess duties.

Twenty minutes later she reappeared and they headed towards the door. "So, Mr. Keller, what would you like to do?" she asked, smiling.

"Lets take a ride," he said.

"Sure, sounds great," she said. The valet brought his truck around and they drove off to tour the city.


	2. Chapter 2

CATHERINE

She awoke to the sun shining right in her eyes. She looked at the clock. It was almost one o' clock in the afternoon. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept this long on a Saturday. Her thoughts went to last night. She and Vincent drove around and talked till almost 4 a.m. She remembered his well tailored suit. It was cut perfectly and she loved him in it.

The phone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Cat!" Tess yelled through the phone.

"Hi Tess, what's going on?" "I'm throwing a surprise party for my parents tonight in Picayune. Do you think you can make it? I know it's short notice, but I didn't want someone to spill the beans."

"Sure Tess, I'll be there."

"It's at seven and bring a date, bye."

Catherine hated to call Vincent, but she couldn't think of anyone else she would rather accompany her.

"This is Vincent," he said.

"Hi Vincent," she said.

"Hi Catherine, how are you today?" he asked.

"I'm good, I'm calling, because I need a favor. My friend is throwing a party for her parents tonight and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" she asked.

"Sure, you are a little social butterfly I see," he said.

Laughing, Catherine replied, "I guess you could say that. It starts at seven and the location is about forty-five minutes away, and it's semi-casual," she said.

"Ok, I can pick you up about six then," he said.

"Alright, see you then," she said.

VINCENT

He hung up the phone and thought about what he would wear. Catherine was so different from the women he normally dated. They had talked for hours last night and he still couldn't get enough of her. He was happy she invited him to a party. His Saturday was slow, and he could use some good company. In the back of his mind, he knew he was playing with fire, but he couldn't walk away.

Vincent pulled up to Catherine's building promptly at six o' clock. She emerged from the front door. He liked that she didn't make him wait. He jumped out of the truck and opened the passenger side door for her.

"You look beautiful, Catherine," he said.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself," she said, smiling.

Forty-five minutes later they entered Picayune, MS. Catherine directed Vincent to a suburban neighborhood. A short while later they pulled up to an older brick home with a well manicured lawn.

"Hi Cat, you made it, and you brought a date," Tess exclaimed!

"Hi Tess, this is Vincent, Vincent, this is my best friend, Tess."

"Nice to meet you Vincent, can I get you something to drink?" Tess asked.

"Water would be fine, thank you," Vincent answered.

Tess disappeared for a second and came back with a bottle of water. "You go ahead and mingle Vincent, I need to steal Catherine for a minute, if you don't mind?"

Smiling, he said, "No, go right ahead."

Tess grabbed Cat by the arm and lead her into another room. "Cat, where did you find that fine specimen of a man? He can't be from here," Tess said.

Laughing, Cat replied, "He just moved here a couple of days ago. I met him by the river walk, when he accidentally bumped into me."

Tess gave her a suspicious look, but she knew that was the typical Tess. She was loud and crazy, and always the life of the party. She knew Tess wasn't finished interrogating her, but she was safe for now, since the party required her attention.

Vincent moved through the small crowd of people. He felt uncomfortable and out of place. He didn't know anyone and he sensed a change in his body. It was a familiar feeling that he knew all too well. He hurried to his truck. He opened the glove compartment and grabbed a small bottle of pills. He quickly swallowed one, followed by a big gulp of water. Silently, he reprimanded himself for forgetting to take his medicine. The last thing he needed was a reaction.

Just then Catherine walked out to the truck. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked, in a concerned voice.

"Yes, I'm fine." he replied.

"Come on then, lets go dance. You do dance, right?" she asked.

He smiled, "Yes, I think I can accommodate you on that request," he said.

He heard "Get Down Tonight" by KC & the Sunshine Band blasting in the background. Catherine pulled him into the room where people were dancing and they begin to dance as well. Five songs later, "Someone to Love" by Jon B. started to play. Vincent took Catherine in his arms and they danced to the slow jam. Vincent wished this moment would last forever. He loved having her in his arms. He smelled that wonderful perfume on her again, and he could sense the hints of honey left in her hair by her shampoo. She was perfect, and perfect for him.

Catherine relaxed in Vincent's embrace. She could feel the muscles that ran the length of his arms. He smelled so good. She laid her head on his chest. In his arms, she felt safe and secure.

"Vincent, lets go for a walk." she said. Catherine needed some fresh air after dancing for so long. "Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Of course, how could I not?" he replied. At that moment, he gently took her hand and held it as they walked down the street. "Catherine, I have enjoyed the last couple of days with you. I don't know what I would have done, if I hadn't met you," he said. He stopped and looked directly into her eyes. "Catherine, thank you, you are truly heaven sent," he said. He stood, enchanted by her eyes. She was so beautiful and he knew he was in trouble. He cupped her face with both hands, and kissed her lips ever so softly. She kissed him back and he pulled her even closer. He ran his fingers through her hair and down her back as he kissed her with even more passion.

CATHERINE

Catherine awoke to her alarm blaring loudly. She wanted to throw it out the window. She hit the off button and turned over. The events of last night flooded her mind. Chills ran down her spine, thinking of the kiss. Whew, that man could kiss. Her heart was beating fast and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She had never experienced anything quite like it. She thought about how good his body felt when they were dancing. She thought to herself, now he was a man, a real man. She could daydream about him all day, but she had to go to church, and she hated being late.

VINCENT

Vincent relaxed on the couch and watched football. On a normal Sunday, he would be more enthusiastic about sports, but his mind was on Catherine. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Her lips were so soft and she kissed him with so much passion. She was quite a woman, the complete package. Doubt started to creep in his mind. He knew trouble was on the horizon. She could never know his secret. But where would that leave them? He was saved from his thoughts by the ringing of the phone.

"This is Vincent," he said.

"What's up, big guy." It was J.T., his best friend.

"Nothing much, watching the game," Vincent said.

"Did you see that Hail Mary pass Tom Brady just threw?" J.T. asked.

"No, I must have missed it," Vincent replied.

"Ok, who is she?" J.T asked, pointedly. "Only a woman would distract Vincent Keller enough to miss a play like that." Vincent was kind of relieved to talk about her. He and J.T grew up together, and he could trust him.

"Her name is Catherine and she is great. Man, she is beautiful, smart, and really down to earth," Vincent said.

"I'm happy you have met someone like her, but I must warn you to be careful," J.T. said.

Vincent sensed the note of concern in J.T's voice and he knew exactly why. "I will, I know I should walk away, but I can't. I promise to be careful though," Vincent said.

"Alright man, Sarah is calling me, take care, and keep in touch," J.T said.

"Ok, take care, Bye."

Vincent sat in silence once more, left to his own thoughts.

VINCENT

Vincent reluctantly got out the bed. He hated Mondays. He hated meetings even more, but he knew he had obligations and deadlines to meet. He headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. He spotted a can of Café Du Monde coffee and he knew his morning would be great. Coffee was one of his guilty pleasures. He prepared some toast and egg whites, before sitting down to read the Times-Picayune newspaper.

Valerie walked in just as he was finishing breakfast. "Good Morning, Mr. Keller."

"Good Morning, Valerie. Thanks for ordering the coffee. It really helped me this morning. Oh, the new office should be ready today, so going forward, you will be working from there. I'm sure that pleases you, since it is probably closer to your house."

"Yes, it does. It's only a ten minute commute."

"Well, I have to get dressed for the grant meeting at ten."

"Ok, I set up the schedule on your phone."

"Thank you."

Vincent stood in the shower, just letting the water run down his body. He wondered what Catherine was doing. He hadn't spoken to her yesterday, but she stayed on his mind. They hadn't made any future plans, but he desperately wanted to see her. He would be finished with his day by three, so he decided he could cook her dinner. That's the least he could do, since she had invited him to two different events. The thought of seeing her motivated him to start and get the day over with expeditiously.

CATHERINE

Catherine relaxed on the couch. Mondays were always slow for her. She usually watched movies and lounged around all day.

Ring Ring

"Hello."

"Good Morning, Catherine."

"Good Morning, Vincent."

"Are you busy?" Vincent asked.

"No, today is usually slow for me."

"Well, I was calling to invite you to dinner tonight. I want to cook for you."

"Oh my, what a surprise!" She exclaimed. "Yes, what time should I come?" she asked.

"Don't worry about driving. I'll send a car for you around seven, if that's okay?" he asked.

"Alright, that would be great, see you then," she replied.

"One more thing, Catherine, are you allergic to any foods or have any dislikes?" he asked.

"No food allergies, no dislikes, so surprise me." she said.

"Great, see you tonight then," he said.

Catherine's hands were trembling, because she was excited and scared. He wanted to cook her dinner. What would she wear? She remembered her black dress and knew immediately, it would work perfectly. She knew she would be watching Pride and Prejudice for most of the day. She was in that type of mood.

VINCENT

It was almost seven-thirty and Vincent was getting nervous. Catherine would be there soon and he couldn't wait to see her. At that moment, the doorbell rung. He opened the door and there she stood. He was speechless. He was taken with her beauty. She had her hair in a bun and she was wearing a little black dress that showed off her curves.

"Hi Catherine, Come on in," he said

"Hi, something smells delicious," she said.

He smiled, "Can I pour you a glass of wine?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

He poured her a glass of Sauvignon Blanc. She noticed the bottle said Screaming Eagle. She had never tried it, but she knew it was extremely expensive. Vincent hit play on the stereo and "The Waves of the Danube" begin to play.

"Ms. Chandler, may I have this dance?" he asked, with his hand extended.

"Yes, you may," she said, smiling. She placed her hand in his and they waltzed around the room. Catherine felt like a princess. This was certainly a first and she thanked her mom for making her take dance lessons.

After the song ended, Vincent led her into another room. It was very elegant and beautiful. The table was set with clear charger plates that were decorated with silver beads. Napkins with silver napkin rings lay in the plates. White roses were in several vases and crystal glassware was everywhere. She could see the shine on the silverware from across the room. Vincent pulled out a chair and she took a seat.

"Excuse me Catherine while I go get our salads," he said.

A few minutes later, Vincent entered the room with a silver platter. He placed a white salad plate in from of her. She was impressed with the presentation. It was a parmesan cup filled with spinach, tomatoes, cucumbers, carrot strips, and croutons.

He handed her a mini silver cup with salad dressing in it.

"This salad is delicious, Vincent, and I love the salad dressing," she said.

"Thank you, it's champagne dressing," he stated. He could tell she was pleased and it made him happy. He served his next course. It consisted of parmesan crusted tilapia, truffle mashed potatoes, and glazed carrot flowers. Catherine was at a loss for words. She was a chef and he had blown her away.

"Catherine, if you have room for dessert, I made some," he said.

She loved dessert, so she would make room. "Sure, I'll take some," she said.

He loved that she didn't mind eating. He worked out and ate healthy, but he loved to cook and eat delicious meals occasionally.

He placed a small plate in front of her with several strawberries with a filling inside.

"It's cheesecake stuffed strawberries topped with graham cracker crumbs," he said.

"So Vincent, I have to ask? Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My mother taught me. She wanted me to be able to cook my own food and limit my fast food intake. It worked, because I rarely eat fast food," he said.

"Tell me more about the young Vincent," she said.

"Well, I grew up in New York city and I came from a family of fire-fighters. I was actually a fire-fighter, until my brother talked me into going to med school. He knew that's what I really wanted to do. I was in the middle of my residency when both of my brothers were killed in the towers on 9/11. I was devastated, so I joined the army to get away, but it turned out to be one of the worst decisions I ever made," Vincent said.

Catherine sat in shock. She had no idea he had been through so much. "I'm sorry about your brothers Vincent. I can't imagine how hard it must have been," she said.

He didn't want to think about it, so he changed the subject. "Tell me about you, Catherine," he said.

"Ironically, I grew up in upstate New York. My mom was a scientist and my dad was a lawyer. I have one sister. I thought I wanted to be a lawyer, until both of my parents were killed in a car accident. I found solace in cooking, so that's how I ended up in culinary school in New Orleans," she said.

He was amazed at the pain and heartache in both of their backgrounds. "Lets lighten the mood a little, how about a movie?" He asked.

"You're speaking my language now, Mr. Keller," Catherine said, smiling.

"Are you okay with 'Scent of a Woman'?" he asked.

"Yes, great choice," she said.

They both sat on the couch and started to watch the movie. Vincent noticed Catherine looked cold, so he grabbed an afghan and placed it over her.

"Is that better?" he asked.

She smiled and replied, "yes."

He pulled her closer to him so that her head rested on his chest. He loved having her close to him.

Vincent was woken by the ringing of the phone. He looked at the clock, it was nine in the morning. That didn't surprise him as much as the sight of Catherine fast asleep on his chest. He hated to wake her. She looked so peaceful. He debated whether he should wake her or let her sleep. He finally decided to carry her to one of the guest bedrooms and let her sleep. He picked her up and took her to the closest bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and covered her with the afghan. He would shower and dress, before he woke her.

Her eyes opened and she looked around the room. It dawned on her that she was at Vincent's house. She must have fallen asleep. But where was he? How did she end up in the bed? She got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom that was in the adjourning room. Afterwards, she headed towards the living room and there was Vincent coming around the corner with nothing but a towel on.

"I'm sorry Catherine, I thought you were still asleep. I'll get dressed and be right back," he said, with an embarrassed look.

She nodded her head and he disappeared down the hallway. She couldn't help but think about what he looked like without a shirt. He had a six pack and he was well defined and chiseled to perfection. What a view to see early in the morning? She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't hear him walk up.

"Now that I'm properly attired, can I get you some coffee or breakfast?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. Would you happen to have an extra toothbrush and a towel I could use?" she asked.

"Yes, sure." He walked around the corner and came back with a new toothbrush and a small towel.

"Thank you, if you will excuse me, I need to freshen up," she said, as she walked away.

"Okay."

Vincent sat in silence. He didn't want to think about anything but her. He just wanted to enjoy the moment. He fixed a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table.

Catherine walked in and took a seat across from him.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, thank you," she said.

"I'll take you home when you're ready," he said.

"Ok, but don't rush on my account, I don't have anything scheduled this morning," she said.

"It's okay, let me get my phone and keys and I'll be ready," he said.

Catherine went to fix the bed in the room. She finished and turned to exit the room and ran right into Vincent. Vincent caught her before she could fall. They stood locked in the moment. Vincent leaned in and kissed her. She placed her hands on the back of his head and leaned in to his body. He engulfed her small frame with his arms. She could feel his growing desire in the kiss. They both wanted more. Vincent slowly stopped kissing her. In a low voice, he said, "I better take you home." Neither of them moved. Catherine looked at him with those pretty brown eyes and he knew he had to leave now. He didn't know how much longer he could stay strong. Catherine hugged him and he embraced her. He never wanted to let her go. They stood in the embrace and no words were needed. Finally Vincent grabbed her hand and they walked out of the room. The moment was over, but two hearts were now beating stronger for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

VINCENT

The rays from the sun beamed on Vincent's tanned skin. Water ran down his abs as he emerged from the pool. He took a seat on the edge of the pool and took a sip of iced tea. It had been a couple of days since he had last spoken with Catherine, but that didn't stop the vivid images of her from invading his mind. He replayed the night he cooked dinner for her over in his head. He wanted to see her, but he was afraid they were moving extremely too fast. He decided to watch a movie. It had been a busy Thursday, so he just wanted to spend a quiet evening home, relaxing. He needed a distraction and he knew watching a movie would be the perfect solution. He decided on the "The Hobbit" and relaxed on the couch with some snacks.

CATHERINE

"Wherever You Will Go" by Charlene Soraia was playing as the bride and groom danced at the reception. Catherine stood watching the scene. Tears formed in her eyes at the romantic moment. She secretly wished she was the one on the dance floor right now. She thought of Vincent and how well he would fill out a tux. Just thinking of him brought her old friends back. Those butterflies wouldn't give her a break for anything. She headed to the kitchen to serve the last course of the night. She still had a long night ahead. She had an early morning flight to New York and she hadn't packed anything.

Catherine arrived two hours early to Louis Armstrong airport. She despised last minute check ins and then having to rush to catch the flight. Everything went smoothly and she boarded the plane. She put her earplugs in and played the sounds of ZZ Ward on her iPod, and relaxed in her seat, ready for her trip back home.

VINCENT

The sound of coughing filled the air. Men and women lined the streets in front of the homeless shelter. Vincent was overwhelmed by the number of people who were homeless, and especially veterans. He knew he had to do something and the first thing would be a meeting with the board members.

"Valerie, schedule a meeting with the board members for next Wednesday, if possible. We need to discuss a course of action to eradicate the deplorable conditions in front of us. Oh, and clear my schedule for the rest of the day. I have a pressing personal matter to take care of. Call my cell only if it's a dire emergency." Vincent stated, in a business like tone.

Vincent walked to his truck. He needed to get away. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. It touched him deeply, because he hadn't always had money. He knew all too well about struggling to get by, living pay check to pay check. Only one person could brighten his day and that was Catherine. Her smile and eyes was the only thing he desired to see right now.

He dialed her number and her voice mail came on. Had he heard her correctly? Did she say she was out of state for a couple of days? He dialed her number back. He heard the message again and he still couldn't believe it. Why hadn't she called him? Why hadn't he called her? This day keeps getting better and better he thought to himself. Life was staring him in the face, his vacation from reality was officially over. He was falling for Catherine and that pill was hard to swallow.

CATHERINE

The countryside in upstate New York was picturesque with different shades of green, red and yellow. In the past, Catherine took pleasure in admiring nature in its natural state and sometimes even stopping to take pictures, but today was different. She stared off into the distance, but she didn't focus on anything in particular. Her mind was in New Orleans. She tried to resist thinking about Vincent, but his face was on every tree and sign she passed.

Finally her parent's old apple orchard came into view. It was a bittersweet moment, because they weren't around to pick apples like they did with her, when she was a little girl. She could almost smell her mom's fresh apple pie coming out of the oven. It reminded her why she hadn't sold the house. Too many memories were made here, and she couldn't bear to sell it. Of course, her sister, Heather didn't care either way. She was always off jet-setting with some new man, so the management of the estate was left up to Catherine.

Catherine paid the cab driver and walked up the gravel driveway. Feelings of nostalgia were setting in with every step. She was only staying two days and she knew those days would be sweet torture.

Suddenly she heard the sound of tires on the gravel. She turned around to find several black SUVs surrounding her. Men in black suits jumped out with guns drawn.

"Catherine Chandler, you need to come with us."

Catherine stood still, as if in a trance.

"Did you hear us ma'am? Don't make us use force."

"I'm sorry, who is us, and why would I go anywhere with you?" Catherine stated, angrily.

"We are with the FBI, and we need to ask you some questions about a very sensitive case," one of the men said, in an authoritative voice.

Before Catherine could respond, another man grabbed her arm and pushed her in the truck. Tears streamed down her face. She didn't know where they were taking her and no one knew where she was.

VINCENT

Vincent sat in the conference room listening to the executive director go over the budget and the upcoming fundraisers. He was glad it was Friday. He needed to get away from meetings and conference calls. As he reached for his cup of coffee, a sharp, excruciating pain pierced his stomach. He sat paralyzed, weakened by this sudden attack. He sensed something was wrong and it wasn't with his stomach. The last time he had experienced something like this, his friend J.T. had been kidnapped. It hit him, Catherine was out of state, had she gone back home for a couple of days? The bad feeling he had grew worse. He knew she was in trouble, he just knew she was.

"They promised me they would leave me alone." He had kept his part of the deal. His thoughts trailed off.

"Mr. Keller, did you hear me?"

He snapped out of his deep thoughts. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Valerie, email me the details. I'm late for my flight," Vincent said, as he hurried towards the door.

CATHERINE

Cobwebs covered some dusty crates and broken glass was scattered across the dirty wooden floor. The smell of urine and smoke infiltrated Catherine's nose, as she walked slowly between two guys. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking. She wondered what the men wanted with her. They couldn't be affiliated with the FBI. Surely the agency wouldn't bring her to some nondescript warehouse to question her. How did they know she would be in New York today, of all days? She felt so confused and scared. The ugly thought of death crept into her mind. That really perturbed her...she was too young to die.

"Sit down, Ms. Chandler," the big, surly looking guy said, with a stoic look on his face.

Catherine obeyed his orders and sat in the metal, decrepit looking chair.

"How long have you known Vincent Keller?" the tall, frail looking guy asked.

She was too taken aback to answer him. What did Vincent have to do with this? Was he in some type of trouble? Was he okay? She was terrified at the thought of losing him. Until that moment, she didn't know the depth of her feelings.

"Ms. Chandler, I asked you a question," the frail looking guy said, in a raised tone.

"I heard you the first time. I didn't answer right away, because I find myself perplexed by being asked such a question. I do know a Vincent Keller, but I've only known him about two weeks," she stated.

"What do you know about this Vincent Keller?" he asked.

Catherine was becoming more agitated by the minute. How dare them intrude on my property and literally kidnap me and then the audacity to question me about Vincent.

"Look Andy and Barney, surely Mayberry has some type of crime you could be investigating, besides asking me ludicrous questions," she stated, sarcastically.

VINCENT

Vincent headed towards the exit doors of LaGuardia airport. His flight had just landed. People moved in various directions around him, but none of the activity fazed him, he was on a mission. Anger and worry were building internally by the minute. He didn't bother to pack or even go home for that matter. He had taken the first flight out of New Orleans to New York. He hated flying, but he knew it was the only way to get to his destination swiftly. He was feeling a bit jet lagged, but he didn't care. If anything happened to Catherine because of him, he would be devastated.

He hailed a taxi and instructed the driver to head towards upstate New York. He was feeling impatient, and he wished the driver would speed up. Didn't he know it was a matter of life and death?

Several hours had passed since his last dose of medicine, so he figured he could track Catherine if he needed to. He thought about his secret and how Catherine would react. He made a choice then that he would rather lose her, than let her be killed because of his past decisions.

CATHERINE

"I'm warning you Ms. Chandler, I'm growing extremely impatient with you," the big guy said, angrily.

"Oh, well, welcome to the club. You drag me here against my wishes, with very little information, and needless to say, under false pretenses. You can drop the FBI act, because when did the FBI start kidnapping citizens, innocent at that, and interrogating them in old, dilapidated warehouses? You want answers, well, so do I," Catherine, exclaimed.

The two men looked at each other, surprised by her feistiness. The frail guy grabbed Catherine and escorted her to a run down looking room. It had definitely seen better days. Dust was almost two inches thick on the window panes. Papers were scattered over what used to be a desk. A broken office chair set in the corner with a leg and several wheels missing.

Catherine could feel her allergies flaring up from all the dust and foreign particles in the air. She looked to see if the two men were still in the warehouse. They were standing in a corner deeply engaged in a conversation. She couldn't hear them, but their faces looked mighty serious. She was growing really anxious, because she had to pee and she could hear her stomach growling.

"Excuse me, Andy and Barney, I have to use the bathroom," Catherine yelled.

Both men looked, startled by her words. She wondered where the other guys were. Was it just her and these two idiots at the warehouse? She thought about an escape plan, but she needed to survey the scene first.

"Ms. Chandler, we'll take you home in a minute," the frail guy stated, in an official tone.

Was he just saying that? She wondered.

Vincent's phone beeped, indicating an incoming text. He read the text and cracked a small smile. He could kiss Valerie, she found the address to Catherine's parent's home. He gave the address to the cab driver and told him to hurry. He needed to see her and find out if she was okay. Her voice mail was still picking up, so he was past worried now. After what seemed like years, the driver finally pulled up to a white two-story house. Vincent threw a hundred dollar bill in the front seat and hopped out of the car.

A driveway of gravel led to a wide front porch that wrapped around the house. Red benches lined the porch. Red roses decorated the front of the house by the steps. Vincent could see an apple orchard to the left of the house. Right as he reached the steps he spotted a small bag and a suitcase on the ground. He looked at the tags and his heart dropped. They were Catherine's bags.

Buttons popped. Fabric started to tear. Claws emerged. His face and teeth changed. He let out a loud growl. Vincent was now in full beast mode. He sniffed the bag for Catherine's scent and when he got it, he zoomed off like a flash of lightning. Within minutes he was outside an old run down warehouse. He scaled the sides of the building and jumped on top of the roof. He could hear her heart beat and he sensed her smell. He checked the perimeter from above. No other vehicles or people were around. He spotted a glass opening and he jumped right through it. The two men were so shocked at what their eyes saw, they couldn't react. Catherine looked on, but she couldn't comprehend or believe what she was seeing. The beast knocked both men to the ground and clawed them mercilessly and then he prepared to deliver the coup de grâce.

"No, please don't kill them," Catherine screamed.

The beast jerked his head around, and tilted it to the left, just a little. He looked at her, as he stood salivating. Their eyes met and he looked as if he was amazed by what he saw. Her heart was racing and she was terrified, but she couldn't look away. She was captivated by how yellow his eyes were. She wondered why his eyes had so much warmth in them and why he looked as if he recognized her. What was he? Nobody would ever believe her. She relaxed a little, because she sensed he wouldn't hurt her. But what had brought him here? She had so many questions, but she couldn't ask him, or could she? He seemed to understand her plea to stop.

"Put your hands up."

Catherine turned around to see a swat team rush into the warehouse.

"Put your hands up where we can see them."

Catherine was too shocked to be scared. One of the swat members escorted her outside and she was put in an SUV and driven away. She didn't say a word. She didn't know where and how to begin. This day was getting weirder by the minute. She knew she should be afraid, but her mind was too occupied. She took notice that the swat members didn't seem too surprised by the beast. Was it a cover up or experiment by the government? Minutes later she was told to get out of the vehicle. She looked around and she was at her parent's house. She wondered if she was dreaming, because none of this made sense. Then it dawned on her. Those two guys seemed very interested in Vincent. She reached into her pocket for her phone, but then she remembered one of the guys had taken it. She couldn't remember Vincent's number, so she would have to wait until she returned to New Orleans to speak with him. She grabbed her bags off the ground and headed for the front door.

The house was just as she had left it. She was usually in a state of euphoria when she was there, but she was out of emotions for today. She needed a hot bath and a warm bed. Business would have to wait until tomorrow.

VINCENT

Vincent opened his eyes to a white sterile looking room. He found himself caged like an animal. His thoughts immediately went to Catherine. He would never forget the look in her eyes. He wondered if she was okay. It was because of him she was caught up in this mess. He had been set up and Catherine was used as bait. He hated himself and he hated the army for making him a beast. He had to get out of there. He had to know if she was okay. This couldn't be the end.

"Well, hello Mr. Keller, I'm Dr. Braunstein and we are going to get to know each other very well."

Vincent hated to kill people, but he knew he was going to have to kill to get out of here. He realized one thing earlier that was very puzzling to him. Normally his beast side was vicious, but his beast liked Catherine. That made Vincent happy. He wondered if there was a world where Catherine could love both of them. He knew it was wishful thinking, but he was sitting there looking at bars and white walls, he needed some inspiration. He wondered if he would ever see Catherine again.

"Vincent, did you hear me? If you're worried about Ms. Chandler, she's safely back at home, without a scratch," Dr. Braunstein said, with a smirk on his face.

Vincent was happy Catherine was safe and it made it easier to focus on his escape.

Finally the man Vincent knew as Agent Simpson walked in.

"I thought we had a deal," Vincent yelled.

"We did, but we need you now. We have a little situation in Iraq and you are the best man or should I say beast for the job," Agent Simpson stated, in an official tone.

"I'm not going to Iraq. You used Catherine as bait to catch me. You knew I would come," Vincent yelled, angrily.

"We didn't have a choice. You would have never come, had we not given you a little incentive."

"Look, just let me go and I will let you live," Vincent said.

"I see you need a little motivation. Ms. Chandler is safe for now and if you want to keep it that way, you will go. I will leave you to think about it. I'm sure you won't need that much time," Agent Simpson stated, as he walked away.

Vincent knew they had injected him with a serum, so he couldn't transform. He sat on the floor of the cage with a defeated look. He knew he was cornered.


	4. Chapter 4

VINCENT

Vincent opened his eyes to a white sterile looking room. He found himself caged like an animal. His thoughts immediately went to Catherine. He would never forget the look in her eyes. He wondered if she was okay. It was because of him she was caught up in this mess. He had been set up and Catherine was used as bait. He hated himself and he hated the army for making him a beast. He had to get out of there. He had to know if she was okay. This couldn't be the end.

"Well, hello Mr. Keller, I'm Dr. Braunstein and we are going to get to know each other very well."

Vincent hated to kill people, but he knew he was going to have to kill to get out of here. He realized one thing earlier that was very puzzling to him. Normally his beast side was vicious, but his beast liked Catherine. That made Vincent happy. He wondered if there was a world where Catherine could love both of them. He knew it was wishful thinking, but he was sitting there looking at bars and white walls, he needed some inspiration. He wondered if he would ever see Catherine again.

"Vincent, did you hear me? If you're worried about Ms. Chandler, she's safely back at home, without a scratch," Dr. Braunstein said, with a smirk on his face.

Vincent was happy Catherine was safe and it made it easier to focus on his escape.

Finally the man Vincent knew as Agent Simpson walked in.

"I thought we had a deal," Vincent yelled.

"We did, but we need you now. We have a little situation in Iraq and you are the best man or should I say beast for the job," Agent Simpson stated, in an official tone.

"I'm not going to Iraq. You used Catherine as bait to catch me. You knew I would come," Vincent yelled, angrily.

"We didn't have a choice. You would have never come, had we not given you a little incentive."

"Look, just let me go and I will let you live," Vincent said.

"I see you need a little motivation. Ms. Chandler is safe for now and if you want to keep it that way, you will go. I will leave you to think about it. I'm sure you won't need that much time," Agent Simpson stated, as he walked away.

Vincent knew they had injected him with a serum, so he couldn't transform. He sat on the floor of the cage with a defeated look. He knew he was cornered.

CATHERINE

"Nice seeing you again, Ms. Chandler, have a safe flight back," the lawyer said, as Catherine exited the office. Her meeting with the estate attorney was over. She debated if she should fly back to New Orleans or wait until tomorrow. This visit hadn't been too pleasant and she still had a lot of unanswered questions. She decided to stay and just play it by ear. She was tired and she felt confused by the events of yesterday. She thought of Vincent and wondered how he was doing. Distance was definitely making her miss him even more. She just wanted to be in his embrace right now. Those strong arms that made her feel so safe and secure.

Catherine hailed a cab and headed back to her parent's house. The drive was a short one and she was glad. She paid the driver and exited the vehicle. She looked over at the apple orchard and decided she would pick some apples and make an apple pie. She could hear her mom saying, "apple pie makes everything better." Catherine smiled at the happy memory. It made her feel better already.

"Hi Cat, I thought that was you."

She felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She knew the voice, and it was one she wished she could forget. Reluctantly, she turned around, "Hello, Peyton," she said. Peyton Stephens, the boy from next door. Time had been good to him. He was still tall, dark, and ruggedly handsome. They were high school sweethearts, until he graduated and left her and New York behind. His parents still lived across the street, but she never thought she would see him again. She thought of yesterday and wondered if the neighbors had seen anything. The last thing she needed was the neighbors to start asking questions she couldn't answer.

"How long will you be here, Cat?" he asked.

"I'm here on business, so when that's concluded, I'll fly home," she said.

"Maybe we can get together later and catch up, it will be like old times."

Yeah right, like old times when you left me heartbroken and alone, she thought. "Sounds great, well I have to go, but it was nice seeing you again, Peyton," she said, as she walked away.

VINCENT

Dr. Braunstein entered the room and started to unlock the cage. Two armed men stood by as he escorted Vincent across the room. Vincent knew the serum had worn off, so this was his opportunity. He transformed into beast mode and grabbed and clawed one of the guys.

Dr. Braunstein crawled under a table to hide. The Beast snapped the guys neck and dropped him like a rag doll and headed for the other guy. A loud noise rang out in the room. The beast stopped and turned around.

Dr. Braunstein stood trembling with a gun. "Don't make me shoot you Vincent," he pleaded.

The words didn't faze the beast, he started walking towards the doctor with glowing yellow eyes. Another shot rang out and this time it pierced the stomach of the beast. The creature let out a loud growl that echoed across the room. He zoomed out of the room and down the hallway. Blood was dripping everywhere and the beast was getting weak. He spotted a window and jumped through it and ran into some woods behind the building.

Leaves fell lightly to the ground. The wind blew through the trees. Catherine's hair blew in her eyes as she walked through the orchard. Apples lay on the ground everywhere and Catherine's basket was filled to capacity. She turned to head towards the house, when she heard a rustling noise in the bushes. She looked around, but she didn't see anyone. Just as she turned again, she saw some red spots on the ground. It resembled blood, but why would blood be out here? Perplexed and intrigued, she looked around again, but still nothing. She looked at the spots and figured it was probably nothing. As she looked up, a figure appeared out of nowhere. Startled by what she saw, the basket of apples went tumbling to the ground. In front of her stood the beastly creature from the warehouse.

Catherine stood frozen in place. She didn't know what to think or do. She could see blood seeping from his torn shirt. He had dirt and leaves all over him. He looked as if he had stepped right out of a horror movie. He growled softly and looked at her. She could sense him appealing to her for help. He needed medical attention, but she couldn't take him to a hospital. She grabbed his arm and he shifted his weight, so she could help him into the house.

Catherine guided him towards the back of the house, so no one would see them. She didn't know what he was and she definitely couldn't explain him to the neighbors. She opened the back door and helped him inside. It was a den right off the kitchen, so she lead him in there and he collapsed on the couch.

Her emotions were all over the place, but she couldn't focus on thoughts and feelings right now. He had been shot and the bullet needed to be removed. She had seen it done on TV, but this was reality. Her hands were already trembling and she didn't know if she could steady them enough to retrieve the bullet.

Catherine didn't drink liquor, but she thanked her sister, Heather, silently, for leaving some brandy there. It was going to take that and then some to calm her nerves. Even a cigarette would help right about now.

She found some tweezers, thread and gauze bandages in the medicine cabinet. She boiled some water and grabbed some towels. She thought to herself, you can do it. Just then she heard a knock at the front door. She looked over at the beast and he was barely conscious. Who could be knocking at her door? Her nerves were on edge as she walked to the door. She looked through the peephole, it was Peyton!

What did he want? She didn't want or have time for a trip down heartbreak lane. She had to get rid of him and fast. She didn't know how long the beast could hold on.

Catherine was trembling and nervous. She knew she had to get control of her emotions, before opening the door. She slowly opened the door.

"Hi Cat, did I catch you at a bad time?" he asked.

She nervously replied, "Yes, I actually have a conference call scheduled in ten minutes. How about we try to catch up tomorrow?" she asked.

"Ok, sounds good," he said.

Catherine closed the door and let out a sigh of relief. She rushed back to the beast. She knew time was of the essence. The water was ready, so she prepared to remove the bullet. The beast was now totally unconscious and she was glad. She feared he may claw her, if the pain became too intense.

The bullet hadn't traveled far, so she was able to grab it, but it kept slipping. She held the flashlight steady in one hand, as she used the tweezers to remove the bullet with her other hand.

After five minutes, she pulled the bullet out and then cleaned the wound. She stitched the wound up the best she could and hoped he would be okay.

Something seemed vaguely familiar about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Catherine cleaned the mess up and went upstairs to take a shower. She was exhausted and dirty. She didn't know what to do with the beast, but she didn't have the energy to worry about that right now.

An hour later she headed downstairs to check on her mysterious houseguest. She entered the room and looked over at the couch. Her heart skipped a beat, her mouth went dry. Her knees buckled and she could feel herself fading as she fell to the floor.

"Catherine, Catherine, can you hear me?" Vincent's face came into focus. "You've been drifting in and out of consciousness for an hour."

Catherine jumped at the sight of Vincent. Everything came flooding back to her.

"You're him, you're the beast," she screamed.

"Catherine, I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Vincent said, in a sincere voice.

Catherine looked at him in disbelief. She didn't say a word. It was too much for her believe and comprehend.

Vincent looked beaten and tired. The last couple of days had taken a toll on him and it showed. He was dirty, bruised and had on torn clothes. He was a far cry from the man Catherine first met in New Orleans.

He looked at Catherine and he knew she could only picture him as a beast. His greatest fear was now reality. The last person he wanted to know his secret was Catherine. He moved closer to her and extended his hand to touch her. She jumped back with fear and disgust in her eyes. Vincent felt as if he had been shot again. He understood her reaction, but it cut him deep within. She was the one person he couldn't handle being rejected by.

In the distance the sun was setting on the horizon. It was a beautiful view as Vincent stood in the back door taking it in. On a normal day he would have been fascinated by the spectacular sight, but today wasn't normal and neither was his life.

He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He wanted to disappear and let Catherine have her life back, but he knew it was too late for that. Government agents would be surrounding the house soon and he had to get Catherine to safety.

Vincent tried to work up the nerve to face Catherine. He had to convince her to leave with him and he knew it wouldn't be easy. He walked into the den, slowly, not knowing what to expect. He could tell by the redness in her eyes that she had been crying. She turned away from him when he looked at her. He wanted to hold her so badly and tell her everything would be okay, but he knew she would never let him touch her again. He wished he had just stayed in the woods and died a slow agonizing death among nature. It couldn't be as painful as having his heart broken into a million pieces.

"Catherine, I know you don't want to have anything to do with me, but I beg you to hear me out."

Catherine didn't move or look his way. He sensed her anger, so he knew he needed to talk fast, before she threw him out. "After you were taken from the warehouse, I was taken to a building and locked in a cage. I won't go into details now, but I promise I will tell you the whole story later. I managed to escape, but I was shot in the process. That's why I came here, because I needed help and you were the only person who I could reveal my other side to. I heal really fast, but I couldn't heal, until the bullet was removed. I know I've hurt you and I understand your anger, but I need you to trust me one last time. Government agents will be here soon and I have to get you out of here. They will wait until it's really dark to conceal their invasion, so we have about an hour before they get here. Is there somewhere we can go, until tomorrow, then I can get us to a safer location? If you will give me a couple of days, I can get you back to New Orleans, safely?"

Catherine felt so hurt and confused, but deep down she knew Vincent would never do anything to intentionally cause her harm.

She remembered the underground bunker behind the orchard. Her sister was the only other person who knew about it and she was out of the country.

"We can hide in the underground bunker behind the orchard. No one knows about it and I have it stocked with supplies and food already," Catherine said, as she stared at the wall.

"Ok, grab your luggage so it will appear as if you've left town already," Vincent said.

Catherine found some of her father's old clothes, so he could freshen up. They shut everything down and locked the doors, before heading to the bunker.

Vincent followed Catherine as she went through the orchard and behind some more trees. She moved some branches from a space on the ground to reveal a door and used a key to gain access. A ladder was attached to the wall, so they climbed down the ladder to the enclosed space below.

Vincent looked around at his surroundings. Two beds lined the walls and food was stacked on shelves hanging from a concrete wall. It was a basic shelter, but it was only temporary, so he didn't care.

Catherine was already laying on one bed so he sat on the other bed. She had her back to him, so he knew she was still mad at him.

Catherine stared at the concrete wall. She knew sleep wouldn't come easy. She hated that Vincent was so close to her. She hated her body for betraying her. She was mad at him, but her body begged for his touch, his embrace. She couldn't wrap her head around the whole beast thing, and she couldn't turn her feelings off either.

Vincent and Catherine emerged from the bunker just as the sun was coming up. Vincent knew they needed to leave early to get to their next destination. They checked the house and it had been ransacked. Catherine didn't react, because at that point she didn't care. She called a cab and then set her luggage by the front door.

Thirty minutes later a yellow cab pulled up and they both hopped in. Vincent gave the driver an address as he backed out of the driveway.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a white house with yellow shutters. It was located in one of the older neighborhoods in New York. Catherine paid the driver and they got out.

Vincent retrieved a key from a secret space under the steps and they entered the home.

Catherine felt as if she was at her grandmother's house. Cherrywood furniture, a china cabinet, linoleum floor coverings, couches with flower patterns on them, and brass picture frames. She gave Vincent a puzzled look. He smiled, because he knew what she was thinking.

"This was my best friend's grandparent's home. When they passed away, I paid him for the house and to keep it in their name. I used it in case I need somewhere to hide, like today," Vincent said.

Vincent directed her to follow him. He opened a door that revealed some stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a state of the art, basement apartment. Flat screen TVs, a bar area, kitchen, laundry room, two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Now the upstairs scene made sense to Catherine, no one would ever believe the basement looked like this.

Vincent escorted Catherine to the room she would be sleeping in and then he walked across the hall to his bedroom. He needed to shower and change clothes after what he had been through the last couple of days.

It hurt him to know Catherine was so close and he couldn't talk to her or touch her. He didn't look forward to returning to New Orleans, because he knew he would never see her again.

He turned on the radio and "How do I live" by LeAnn Rimes was playing. He changed it quickly. All the words described him and Catherine and he couldn't take the torture. He put on John Coltrane and prepared to get in the shower.

Catherine sat on the bed thinking about her and Vincent. She had a decision to make and she needed to make it soon. Even after seeing Vincent as a beast, she couldn't walk away. Images of his sexy chiseled body filled her head. She thought about how he made her feel when they were together. He always opened every door for her and treated her like a queen. Even in beast mode, he looked out for her. She still didn't know if she could accept the beast side though.

Catherine ran some water in the bathtub and took a hot bath. Afterwards she put on some Japanese cherry blossom lotion from bath & body works. She put a t-shirt on and some panties, so she could relax in bed and watch TV.

She cracked her door open and she saw that Vincent's door was closed. Without thinking about it, she walked across the hall and knocked on Vincent's door.

"Come in," Vincent said.

She nervously entered the room. Vincent lay in bed, shirtless, listening to John Coltrane. She walked over to the bed and got in. She slid over, closer to Vincent, until she was in his arms. She looked up into his eyes and then she whispered softly in his ear, "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Vincent's heart skipped a beat. Had he heard her correctly? He knew he had. He looked into her eyes as he swept her hair from her face. "Catherine, I love you with every breath in me," he said, and then he softly kissed her lips as he pulled her on top of him. He ran his hands down her body and caressed her butt as she planted kisses down his neck. He removed her t-shirt and flipped her over on the bed. He then removed her panties. He kissed her breast lightly, before flicking his tongue across the top of her nipple sending her into a sweet frenzy. She raised her upper body slightly and threw her head back, consumed with pleasure. She closed her eyes and relaxed as he explored her treasured territory. She burned with desire and passion as he kissed her body all over bringing her to the verge of climax. "Vincent," she whispered. He then kissed her as she put her arms around him. He stopped and removed his boxers to reveal his growing desire. They kissed with even more passion as Vincent slowly entered her honey treasure.

Catherine wrapped her legs around Vincent's waist as he begin to move with slow deep thrusts. She dug her fingernails in his back and bit her lip as he brought her closer to ecstasy. Veins bulged from Vincent's neck and his eyes turned yellow. They both paused for a minute. Catherine slowly pulled him closer and Vincent begin to thrust even harder and longer. Catherine begged him for even more, as she accepted him completely, for who and what he was.

"Vincent!" "Catherine!" both shouted, followed by moans. Both looked into each other's eyes as their bodies moved in sync. With one last move, they transcended to sweet paradise as milk and honey flowed. Sweaty and spent, they collapsed on each other. Vincent looked at her and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Her eyes opened to the sunlight shining through the window. She looked over to find the other side of the bed empty. Her heart dropped and fear washed over her. Crazy thoughts ran through her head. Just then Vincent entered the room with a t-shirt and shorts on.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," he said, with a smile. Catherine blushed as she looked into his eyes. He sat on the bed and kissed her on the lips. He handed her a robe and guided her into the kitchen.

Catherine's eyes lit up in disbelief. "When did you have time to do this?" Catherine asked.

"I got up early," Vincent said.

Catherine looked over at the table. Fresh fruit, yogurt, bagels and cream cheese, eggs, sausage, waffles, orange juice and coffee.

"Vincent, you didn't have to do all of this," Catherine said.

"Yes, I did," Vincent said.

Vincent then pulled out a long blue box that Catherine instantly recognized as a Tiffany box. He handed the box to Catherine to open. Catherine, nervously, opened the box and she was shocked by what she saw. The box contained a silver necklace with a big diamond encrusted heart with a small diamond encrusted heart in the middle.

"Catherine, you have entrusted your heart to me and I plan to guard and protect it at all cost. These two hearts symbolize our hearts and the love shared between the two. You are my life and I love you," Vincent said.

Tears flowed down Catherine's face as Vincent took her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to his body. Catherine was overwhelmed with happiness and she knew she had made the right choice.

Vincent rolled over to find Catherine gone. He begin to feel sad. He wondered if he had said or done something wrong to make her leave? He thought about the night before. They had arrived in New Orleans that evening and Catherine had spent the night with him. Everything seemed fine when they went to bed, so he couldn't imagine why she would leave or not say goodbye.

"Are you staying in bed all day, Mr. Keller?" Catherine asked, from the doorway, with Vincent's t-shirt on.

Vincent cracked a smile and said, "I could, if I had some company."

He admired her from afar as she walked towards the bed. She leaned over and kissed him and he pulled her into the bed and tickled her.

Laughter filled the room as Vincent and Catherine basked in happiness and love. Vincent hoped if he was dreaming, that he would never wake up. He had never loved a woman like he loved Catherine.

He thought about the threat Agent Simpson made and quickly pushed it out of his head. He wanted to enjoy one more day of happiness with Catherine, before dealing with the impending trouble.

"Mr. Keller, playtime is over," as she proceeded to get out of the bed.

Vincent pulled her on top of him and started kissing her.

"Ok, Mr. Keller, take a rain check and I'll make it worth your while," Catherine said.

Vincent loved when she called him Mr. Keller. He knew she was completely happy, when she did.

Catherine tugged on Vincent's arm to get out of the bed. He followed her into the kitchen.

"Wow, you cooked breakfast!" Vincent said, with a surprised look.

"Yes, I did," Catherine replied.

"What's on the menu?" Vincent asked.

"Turkey bacon, biscuits, eggs, and grits," Catherine replied.

"You've been busy this morning, Vincent said, as he embraced Catherine. She looked up at him with a smile and a sparkle in her eyes.

He liked how she looked in his t-shirt. He thought to himself, she's all the breakfast I need. He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Vincent watched Catherine sleep and he smiled. She was so beautiful, even when she was sleeping. He wondered how he'd gotten so lucky. The wheels were turning in his head as he tried to think of something for them to do that night. He wanted to make the night special. They had been through so much the last several days and so much had transpired. Catherine knew his secret and although it was a heavy weight lifted, she was now in danger.

Catherine awoke to a note on the pillow beside her. She opened the piece of paper and read the contents.

"Catherine, I left a package for you in the bathroom. See you tonight. Love, Vincent."

Her interest was piqued, so she jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. A strapless red dress hung on the door. Shoes and jewelry were on the counter, as well as a beautiful red lacy bra and panties to match. Makeup and toiletries were on the counter with another note.

"I took the liberty of selecting a dress and everything you would need for tonight. I hope everything meets with your approval. Meet me by the pool at seven. Love, Vincent."

Catherine looked at the clock. It was five-thirty. She needed to start getting dressed. She looked at the dress and paused. It was a Dolce and Gabbana dress and the shoes were Christian Louboutin. She smiled and wondered if his assistant had picked out the dress and shoes.

Catherine took one last look in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. As she walked down the hallway, she saw some rose petals sprinkled on the floor. She could feel those butterflies in her stomach as she followed the trail of roses to the French doors. She opened the doors and walked towards the pool. Lights lit up the pool and rose petals floated on top of the water. Vincent stood by a table with a black suit on looking really dapper. Catherine's eyes started to water. She was so happy at that moment.

Vincent walked towards her and extended his hand. "Good Evening, Catherine, you look beautiful," he said.

"Good Evening," she said, as she fought back tears.

Vincent looked at Catherine, and his heart was full of love. He hoped Catherine liked his surprise. He could see the tears in her eyes and he wanted to wipe them away.

He escorted her to the table with pretty red roses in a vase and pulled out her chair. Just then several musicians appeared and music filled the air. Vincent poured her a glass of champagne and placed a strawberry on the side of the glass.

He looked at her and said, "I hope everything is to your satisfaction."

She smiled, and said, "Everything is perfect, I feel like a real princess tonight." Vincent smiled. He was on cloud nine.

Moments later, a server appeared with a platter. He placed salads in front of them.

"You are too much, Mr. Keller," Catherine said.

Vincent took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I wanted tonight to be perfect. You have accepted me for who and what I am. I know it can't be easy, so I wanted to show my gratitude to you. You are the best thing in my life and you deserve this and much more," Vincent said.

Catherine smiled at Vincent and said, "I know I made the right choice. I can't imagine my life without you in it. When I accepted you, I knew I was accepting the danger that comes along with your situation. I know we haven't seen the last of those guys, but I love you, Vincent, so whatever obstacles and hurdles await us tomorrow, we will face them together."

Vincent was trying to fight back tears. She was truly heaven sent and one of a kind. Before he could respond, the second course arrived.

Catherine looked at her plate in amazement. Butter poached lobster, purple Peruvian potatoes, and steamed asparagus. She was speechless.

As they finished the second course, a dessert of chocolate soufflé arrived. Catherine looked at Vincent and said, "We are definitely working out in the morning." Vincent had a devious grin on his face. Catherine smiled, because she knew what he had in mind.

Vincent took Catherine's hand and led her by the pool. The musicians played a romantic tune and they danced under the stars, lost in their magical moment, if only for one night.

Vincent's thoughts trailed off, as he sat in a meeting. His mind was on Catherine and how much he loved her. The time had come for the dreaded talk about how he came to be a beast. He had put it off as long as he could, but he knew she needed and deserved to know. It had taken him years to accept his beast side and talking about it was painful. It reminded him of his old life and how much he had lost. Walking away from family and friends, to ensure their safety, was difficult.

Now that Catherine was in his life, he couldn't imagine life without her. She was the breath of sunshine he needed everyday.

Catherine pulled up to Vincent's house. She was nervous, because he called her and said he needed to talk. He sounded so serious on the phone.

She wondered if he was going to break up with her. She thought things were going well. "Stop torturing yourself, Catherine, and be patient," she thought to herself. Finally she got out of the car and slowly walked up to the front porch. She hated the feeling building inside of her. Vincent opened the door and greeted her with a kiss.

"Come in, Catherine," he said. Vincent looked at her and she looked worried. "Are you okay?" he asked, in a concerned voice.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered.

He knew she wasn't fine. He could sense her heart rate changing. He knew he needed to tell her quickly, because she was not herself, and he didn't like seeing her worried.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" he asked.

She answered, "No, thank you."

He hated being formal with her. "Catherine, this is hard for me to talk about, but I know you deserve to know. Before the 9/11 attacks, I was in my residency. I had a fiancée and we were looking forward to our future together. 9/11 happened, and everything changed for me at that moment. I was devastated beyond belief. My brothers and I were very close and we came from a tight-knit family. To lose both of them in that manner, was too much for me. I enlisted immediately in the army and I was shipped off to Afghanistan. One day, one of my army buddies approached me and asked if I wanted to volunteer for the new experiment the army was conducting. Without hesitating, I jumped at the opportunity. I didn't ask questions or think twice about it. We received injections to make us super-soldiers, but something went wrong. We became more of a failed science project and a liability to the army. Measures were taken to conceal the failed experiments and that meant death for us. I escaped and fled to Iraq. I was captured later by a clandestine group, who turned out to be a part of the FBI. I was tortured, beaten, and experimented on. I was brainwashed to kill people, usually sleeper cells. I would infiltrate their organization and annihilate everyone. After my mission was done, the deal was, I would live a nice quiet life under the radar and they would leave me alone. That turned out to be another lie. They used you as bait in New York, to capture me. After being captured, I was informed they wanted to send me back to Iraq, and I suspect, to do more of their dirty work. I inherited the estate of one of my brothers and I became an instant millionaire. I used some of the money to fund a research grant for my best friend J.T. He developed a way to keep my beast side dormant, so I can live a normal, productive life. I take a small pill everyday and it prevents me from beasting out. I came to New Orleans, to start anew, but looks like my past followed me here. I know this is a lot to take in, but you needed to know."

Catherine sat quietly. Neither said a word. Catherine felt confused and torn. Was this the same man she loved, who did these terrible things? She tried to imagine herself in Vincent's shoes. What would she have done? Did she love him enough to accept his sordid past?

Vincent didn't know how Catherine was feeling or what she was thinking. He had shared his darkest secret with her and didn't know if their love could survive his revelation.

After what seemed like hours, Catherine got up. She said, "I'm sorry, but I need some time to think." Vincent nodded his head and walked her to the door. He understood, but he felt as if his heart was being ripped right out of his chest, but he knew he had to give her time and space.

Catherine sped down Elysian Fields Avenue in her loaner car. Her car was in the shop, so the dealership gave her a Ford Taurus to drive.

She flew past intersections as she drove around New Orleans. She was emotionally drained. When did her life get so convoluted? Why did Vincent have to have so many issues?

She turned on Chef Menteur Hwy and picked up speed again. So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't see the big pothole in the street. She heard a loud boom and then the car stopped right in the middle of the street.

"Just great, just what I need, at eleven o'clock at night," she said, in a frustrated voice.

Catherine tried to get the car started, but nothing worked. She checked under the hood, even though she didn't have a clue about cars. Just as she went to close the hood, she was hit with a blunt object and her head hit the front bumper as she fell to the ground.

"The Trouble With Love Is" by Kelly Clarkson played on the radio, as Vincent lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. All of a sudden he felt a sharp excruciating pain, one that he was very familiar with. He knew it was a bad sign. The sound of the phone ringing, interrupted his thoughts.

"This is Vincent," he said.

"Vincent Keller?" Vincent wondered who it could be, because he had a new phone and a new number.

"Yes," he answered.

"Hi, this is Nurse Haynes calling from Tulane Medical Center. A Catherine Chandler was brought in with a head trauma. Your number was in her phone," the nurse said.

-Silence-

"Mr. Keller," the nurse said.

-Silence-

After he heard head trauma, Vincent dropped the phone and was in his truck, before the nurse realized, no one was on the phone.

Vincent popped a pill in his mouth as he sped down Tulane Avenue. His emotions were all over the place.

"Excuse me, someone called me about Catherine Chandler," Vincent said, upon arriving at the hospital.

"Yes, Mr. Keller, I did. She's in ICU. Are you her husband?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, yes, I am," he answered. The lie rolled off his tongue so quickly, but he didn't care. He had to see Catherine. The nurse directed him to ICU.

Vincent stood motionless, looking at Catherine. Tears rolled down his face. He leaned against a chair in the room for support. It was killing him inside to see her like this. He looked at her laying so still, with bandages around her head.

Vincent spotted the doctor and walked up to him. "Excuse me doctor, I'm Catherine Chandler's husband, can you tell me what happened?

"She was brought in with a head trauma and it appears to be from a blunt instrument. She has been placed in a medically induced coma, to hopefully relieve the swelling and reduce pressure on the brain," the doctor stated.

Vincent understood perfectly well what the doctor said, but he didn't know how to take the news.

Vincent held Catherine's hand and looked at her with tears in his eyes. He would give anything to see her beautiful smile right now.

"Catherine, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand. I need you in my life. Please come back to me. I can't live without you."

TWO WEEKS LATER

As Vincent entered the hospital, his phone rang.

"Mr. Keller."

"Yes," he answered.

"This is Nurse Johnson, from Tulane Medical Center. Your wife is awake and she is asking for you," she said.

"I'm coming upstairs now," he said, in a rushed tone.

Vincent entered Catherine's room with a smile on his face. She smiled when she saw him.

"Welcome back," he said.

She reached for his hand and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Vincent, I heard you, when I was in the coma. You talked to me everyday. You read stories to me. You rarely left my side. I stayed strong, because of you. I know you have an ugly past, but so do we all. I can't say that I understand or agree with what you've done, but I believe that you're not that person anymore. I told you we would face tomorrow's obstacles and hurdles together and I meant that. I love you, Vincent, and that's all that matters."

A light breeze blew through the trees on a sunny day, as Catherine sat on the front porch in a rocking chair. It had been three months since she was released from the hospital. The police determined she hit a pothole in the street and activated the fuel pump shutoff switch. In doing so, the car shut down, and she was hit on the head and robbed in the process. Luckily, she recovered without any brain damage.

Catherine thought about how attentive Vincent had been. He wouldn't let her go home, and he made her top priority over everything. It felt good to be spoiled and loved so much. Catherine knew they had a long road ahead of them, but she resolved to accept Vincent completely and just be happy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Vincent said, as he walked out of the front door.

"Yes, I'm fine, just enjoying the view," she replied.

He handed her a tall glass of iced tea with lemons in it. Catherine appreciated how thoughtful and caring he was.

"Do you feel like going for a drive?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied.

Vincent pulled into a parking space at City Park. He opened the door for Catherine, and then retrieved a picnic basket from the backseat. Catherine followed him to a spot under one of the many big beautiful oak trees. The scenery was incredible. Moss canopies, botanical garden, art, tennis, golf, etc, it was so much to do and see.

Vincent placed a blanket on the grass and they sat down.

"So, what is for lunch, Mr. Keller?" Catherine asked. He smiled, because he hadn't heard her call him that in months. She was finally back to her old self.

"I prepared turkey & avocado sandwiches, strawberries, grapes, cheese and crackers, and iced tea. She smiled, as he fixed her plate.

They finished their lunch and took in the attractions around the park. Vincent took Catherine's hand as they walked over to the lake in the park. Vincent took out a camera and snapped pictures of Catherine. He took notice of how stunning she looked with her hair blowing in her face.

Catherine made silly faces when he took her picture. Vincent laughed at her being goofy and silly, but that's what he liked about her and that's what made her so down to earth.

Catherine enjoyed the outing and was so glad Vincent had taken her to the park.

"Come Away with Me" by Norah Jones played as Vincent drove through New Orleans. He lowered the music a little, and asked Catherine, "Are you up for an outing tonight?" Catherine's eyes lit up and he had his answer. "It's a date then," he said, as he took her hand.

Catherine stood in the bedroom with her hair in an updo and dressed in a short black dress with a sweetheart neckline, a diamond necklace, diamond earrings, and black shoes with silver embellishments.

Vincent walked in wearing black Tom Ford suit and looking very handsome.

He walked up to Catherine and whispered in her ear, "You are beautiful." Catherine smiled, as he took her hand and headed towards the door. Vincent parked in a parking lot on Canal Street and they walked down the street.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Catherine asked.

Vincent shook his head and took her hand. At the next block a horse-drawn carriage pulled up and stopped. Catherine stopped and looked at Vincent, with a shocked look on her face. Vincent helped her into the carriage and then he got in.

"You planned this Mr. Keller," Catherine said, looking at Vincent.

"Well you have been recuperating for months and since you were feeling better, I wanted to take you out for a night on the town," Vincent said.

Moments later the driver stopped in front of Bayona in the French Quarters and they descended from the carriage.

Catherine knew the place and the chef was one of the best in the city. She had heard about Chef Spicer many times in culinary school.

They were seated in the Dyer Room, which showcased an awe-inspiring painting of the Mediterranean countryside by Joel Dyer, hence the name. The dining room was very cozy and intimate with square tables and white tablecloths.

Catherine looked over at Vincent and said, "You never cease to amaze me, Mr. Keller."

"It makes me happy just seeing that beautiful smile on your face, so whatever I have to do to keep it there, I will," Vincent said.

At that moment the waiter appeared to take their order.

Catherine ordered the chile-dusted chappapeela duck breast and tamale with oaxacan mole and Vincent ordered the peppered lamb loin with goat's cheese and zinfandel sauce.

They ate off each other's plate while they talked and laughed, just enjoying their time together. They decided to forgo dessert and Vincent paid the check and they left.

As they walked out, another horse-drawn carriage pulled up. Catherine looked over at Vincent and he winked at her. She wanted to pinch herself, because surely she was in a fairytale.

Ten minutes later they stopped in the front of the Ritz-Carlton. Catherine wondered what Vincent had up his sleeve. They took the elevator up to the third level and entered the Davenport lounge. It was an intimate setting with Blue Dog artwork on the walls. A band was on stage playing jazz music. As they sat down, a gentleman waved at Vincent and gave him a thumbs up.

"Do you know him Vincent?" Catherine asked.

Before Vincent could answer, the gentleman grabbed the microphone and made an announcement.

"Please welcome Monique Johnson to the stage," the announcer said.

A vivacious pretty black woman walked out on the stage and took the microphone.

"This song was written by Vincent and it's dedicated to Catherine. Catherine you are one lucky lady," the singer said.

The music started to play and the singer belted out the lyrics.

"She blew me a kiss followed by a wish

It landed softly in my hand

Stored it in the safest place

Her visits were the sunlight

Her tears were the rain

Her affection motivated it to grow

This is a once in a lifetime love

Once in a lifetime...Once in a lifetime

Loyal, faithful, and true

This is a once in a lifetime love

She's my beauty and I'm her beast

I can feel her heartbeat when she's near

My shining star, my sweet guiding light

Oh how I love her with every breath I take

Like the air that I breathe

I need her in my life

Together we can overcome anything

This is a once in a lifetime love

Once in a lifetime...Once in a lifetime

Loyal, faithful, and true

This is a once in a lifetime love…"

Catherine looked at Vincent in astonishment, with tears in her eyes. She was thinking this man is full of surprises. She loved him even more as he looked over at her.

Vincent was elated to see Catherine happy again.

Vincent and Catherine walked through the main lobby of the Ritz-Carlton, which was also located on the third level.

One of the girls handed Vincent a key card as they walked by the front desk, when Catherine turned her head.

"Vincent why are we going up?" Catherine asked, on the elevator. Vincent kissed her, so she would be distracted. Catherine thought to herself, "what is he up to now?"

The elevator stopped on the top floor at the Juneau Residence. As they stepped out of the elevator, Catherine realized they were on the penthouse level.

Vincent opened the door and Catherine was blown away by the opulence displayed. Media room, rooftop terrace, kitchen, dining room, and two bedrooms. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings. Alcoves contained pedestals with white marble nude artwork. The dining room table seated twelve people. The master bedroom had a king size, four poster bed with a canopy. Catherine tried to take it all in, but it was overwhelming. She felt like Cinderella and Vincent was her prince.

Vincent hugged her and guided her to the bedroom. He opened the closets and revealed a closet full of clothes for her and him.

"Vincent, how long are we staying here?" she asked.

"This is our new home, until I can wrap up the loose ends from my past, we are safer here. They wouldn't risk exposure, coming here," he answered. "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure a glass wine would be fine," she said.

Vincent walked back into the room to find Catherine standing in a black negligee and red high heels, and "You are my Starship" by Norman Conners was playing on the stereo. He stopped dead in his tracks and he was instantly aroused. It had been months and he desperately missed her body.

Catherine walked over to him and took the wine glass and set it on the table. She embraced him and they shared a passionate kiss.

He caught a whiff of her perfume and he thought he would go crazy. She pushed him against the wall and whispered in his ear. "I'm the captain of this ship tonight. You're just a crew member, that I'm taking advantage of." He smiled, because he was too weak with desire to utter a word. She was driving him insane and he was loving it. Catherine took his shirt off and licked his nipples.

She ran her tongue over the crevices of his well defined abs. Vincent grabbed her hair and closed his eyes. No woman had made him feel so good. Catherine then pulled his slacks and cotton boxers off. She guided him towards the bed and pushed him on it. She undressed, while giving him a striptease. She then kissed him all over, as she caressed his manhood. Vincent pulled her on top of him. It had been too long and he could wait no longer, he needed to feel her. She boarded her ship and set sail. Vincent caressed her nipples as she navigated the high seas, riding wave after wave. Vincent was enjoying the ride. Catherine flexed her vaginal muscles and sent Vincent over the edge. His eyes glowed yellow and his claws came out. Catherine moved even faster, turned on by the beast. He clawed the sheets as she brought him close to the pinnacle of ecstasy. He screamed her name over and over until his sexual dam broke and her sweet volcano erupted, then she laid her head on his chest and they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Buildings for miles to see. Breathtaking views with the sounds of the city as the backdrop. The hustle and bustle of the city was in full swing, as Catherine lay out on the rooftop terrace, overlooking the city. She loved their new digs. She still had her own apartment, but she was debating if she should sublet it. She didn't want to move too fast with Vincent, although she couldn't imagine life without him now.

Her serene moment was interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

She answered, "Hello."

"What's the deal, Cat, you kicked me to the curb or what?" Tess yelled through the phone.

Laughing, Catherine said, "No, I had a little accident, so I've been on bed rest." She didn't want to go into details, because she knew Tess would get all dramatic.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to bring you some soup and juice?" Tess asked.

"No, thank you, I'm healed now."

"Well, I gotta go, but don't let that much time pass again without calling me," Tess said.

Catherine said, "Okay, I won't."

"Talk to you later, bye," Tess said.

She wasn't ready to tell everyone how serious she and Vincent were. She wanted them to stay secluded a little while longer.

Catherine leaned back in the lounge chair with her shades on and closed her eyes. The terrace was her favorite part of the penthouse. Of course, having a Jacuzzi and grill on the terrace didn't hurt either. Vincent had fabulous taste and she was adjusting nicely to her new life with him.

Catherine awoke to Vincent kissing her. "Hi, sleeping beauty," he said. She jumped on him and hugged him tightly. He had been out of town a couple of days on business and she was glad he was home.

"I need to go out of town more often," he said, grinning.

"I missed you, Mr. Keller," she said, in a sexy voice. He loved when she spoke in her sexy voice. Vincent could tell Catherine really missed him, because she was still smiling. He missed her just as much, and he hated leaving her. He couldn't sleep well without her next to him, because he was accustomed to her sleeping under him.

"I hope you're not tired," she said.

"No," he replied.

"So, what are we doing today?" Catherine asked, in a happy tone.

"I thought we could throw some steaks on the grill, fix some salads and relax in the Jacuzzi and enjoy the incredible view," Vincent answered.

Catherine nodded her head in agreement. She relaxed in a lounge chair, while Vincent grilled the steaks. She admired Vincent in his royal blue swimming trunks. The color highlighted the tan of his skin. He had model looks with deep dimples, and the chiseled abs didn't hurt either.

Catherine had on a red two piece swimsuit, and Vincent kept checking her out when he thought she wasn't looking. They were so in love, they couldn't get enough of each other.

Vincent finished the steaks and they ate their lunch. Vincent cooked as much as Catherine, so she never felt pressured to fall into the housewife routine.

"Happy" by Pharrell Williams played as they relaxed in the hot tub and took in the magnificent views of Canal Street and the French Quarters.

"I was thinking we could go see The Marriage of Figaro at The Mahalia Jackson Theater tonight," Vincent said.

"I would love to," Catherine replied.

Catherine dressed in a one-shoulder, floor-length split, black dress with silver beading, silver accessories and silver shoes. Vincent dressed in a black Armani suit and black shoes. They were one good looking couple.

The Mahalia Jackson Theater was located in The Louis Armstrong Park off Basin Street. Vincent parked and they walked up to the entrance. They were seated in the front in box seats. The show started promptly at seven. The show was phenomenal with disguises, intrigue, schemes, and of course the music of Mozart. Catherine was ecstatic about the performance. This was her first opera and she loved every minute of it.

She was as giddy as a school girl going on a first date. Vincent welcomed her happiness and it made him feel normal again. He couldn't remember ever being this happy. Even with his ex fiancée he had doubts, whereas with Catherine he was certain he loved her completely.

The show was over close to eleven, so they headed home. Catherine was so excited to experience new things. She knew Vincent was the best boyfriend ever.

Catherine's phone rang and she was surprised to see Heather's number. She was supposed to be out of the country for six months.

"Hello," said Catherine.

"Cat, what happened to the house? It appears to be ransacked," Heather asked.

Catherine's heart dropped. She had been so preoccupied, she forgot to have the house cleaned up. "Heather, listen to me, you have to get out of there now. I'll explain later," Catherine said.

-silence-

"Heather," Catherine said.

"Tell your boyfriend, we're willing to make a trade, your sister for him," the unknown man said.

Catherine sat on the couch, as tears ran down her face. Vincent sat holding her hand. She found herself questioning her actions and decisions. Had she made the right decision by being with Vincent? If something happened to Heather, she would never forgive herself.

Vincent felt like his life was starting to spiral out of control. "Why won't they leave me alone? I just want to live a nice quiet life." Vincent knew what he had to do. He couldn't let Catherine's sister die, because of him.

"Catherine, I'm going to book a flight to New York for in the morning," Vincent said.

Catherine looked at him and cried harder. She had to choose between saving her sister and giving up the love of her life. She couldn't lose Vincent, she just couldn't. Vincent sensed the struggle within Catherine and he was dying inside, because he couldn't take away her pain.

"Catherine, I would never expect you to choose me over your sister, besides this whole situation is because of me. Whatever happens to me, just remember I love you. My heart will always beat for you. The penthouse is yours to stay in. Everything is taken care of. Everything I own I have signed over to you. My attorney will be contacting you with the details. I'm sorry it has to end this way, I really am."

Tears ran down Vincent's face as he held Catherine's hand. They sat silent for hours, with only their tears moving.

Vincent prepared to say his final goodbye to Catherine, before heading to the airport.

"Vincent, please, let me go with you," Catherine pleaded.

"Catherine, it's too dangerous. It's bad enough that they have Heather, but I can't worry about you and try to save Heather too." he said.

Catherine wasn't making it easy for Vincent. It was already taking everything in him to walk away from her.

"Vincent," Catherine said, with a crack in her voice.

Vincent hugged her and they embraced for a long time. Both knowing this could be their last embrace, last kiss, and last look. Vincent whispered in Catherine's ear, "I will love you as long as there's breath in my body. I will do everything I can to come back to you." He held her face in his hands and kissed her with all the love he had inside. Then he released her and walked out of the door. He didn't look back and she didn't turn around. Both hearts were in acute pain. Catherine fell to the floor as her tears flowed even more.

Vincent landed at LaGuardia airport and called the number the unknown man gave Catherine.

A man answered the phone.

"This is Vincent, me for the girl," he said.

"Smart move, Keller, meet me at the warehouse at eight. You know the address, and if you try anything, we will kill the girl," the man said.

Vincent made another call and put a plan of his own into action.

At a quarter to eight, Vincent entered the parking lot of the warehouse. He had on army fatigues, standard issue army boots, a long green trench coat and a rucksack on his back.

He spotted two black SUVs on the side of the warehouse as he got closer.

He called the number of the unknown man again.

"Hello," said the man.

"I'm here, bring the girl out," said Vincent.

A little while later, four armed gunmen emerged from the warehouse with a young girl. Vincent could tell it was Heather, from the pictures Catherine showed him. She was petite with short brown hair and very pretty. Vincent could see her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Where is Agent Simpson?" Vincent asked.

"He was transferred, since he couldn't get the job done right. I'm Agent Hudson, and I will be your handler," said the agent. Agent Hudson was of an average height and weight with salt and pepper hair. He had large bags under his eyes and Vincent sensed his bark was louder than his bite.

"Let the girl go. I'm surrendering, so do we have a deal?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, but why are you dressed as a soldier?" Agent Hudson asked.

"Well, you want Vincent, the soldier, so here I am," Vincent answered.

"Ok, Keller, we're releasing the girl. Walk towards us," Agent Hudson said.

Heather walked towards Vincent as he headed in her direction. As they passed each other, Vincent whispered to her, "I'm a friend of Catherine's. I have transportation waiting for you. Don't be scared, we will get you to a safe location."

Heather nodded her head with tears in her eyes.

When Heather reached the end of the parking lot, a deuce and a half army truck, with a canopy on the back, pulled up. The driver instructed Heather to get in.

"Keller, what is going on?" Agent Hudson asked.

"You see, Vincent the civilian, is tired of you people. You won't leave me alone and I've had enough. If I go with you, I'm as good as dead anyway, so here are my terms. Let me go and leave me alone and I will let you live or we can all die, right here, right now. I put claymore mines under your vehicles and they are equipped with tripwires, so you won't be going anywhere. I also have claymore mines around the warehouse that are on timers. If you don't let me go in (looks at his watch) thirty minutes, we are all dead. I also have grenades in my jacket and I will use them, if I have too. And if you need more motivation to let me go, the deuce and a half truck behind us is full of men with M16A2 rifles. So, you tell me Agent Hudson, (looks at the sky) Is it a good day to die or what?" Vincent asked.

"It appears I've underestimated you Vincent. You have outsmarted us. You are free to go," Agent Hudson said.

"Oh, one more thing, Agent Hudson, I need your wallets, keys, guns, and phones. You see I'm a man of my word, but I don't think you are. If anyone so much as looks at Catherine Chandler or her sister the wrong way, I will find you and I WILL kill you," Vincent said.

The agents handed Vincent their wallets, guns, keys and phones.

Vincent walked to the end of the parking lot and got in the truck. "Alright, J.T., lets go," he said.

Vincent smiled when he thought of the men running from the warehouse to get away before the claymore mines went off. He didn't set a timer or trip wire on them, so the men were safe, for now.

Vincent instructed J.T. to drop him and Heather off at the airport and take the truck back to his house. Vincent bought the truck a couple years back when that model was decommissioned. It turned out to be money well spent. Vincent lied about the truck full of men. It was just J.T. and Heather in the truck.

NEW ORLEANS

Vincent dropped Heather off at Catherine's apartment. He informed her he would bring Catherine back. Heather had a key, so she was able to let herself in.

Vincent knew Catherine might be a nervous wreck, so he wanted to talk to her first.

It was dark in the penthouse, when Vincent walked through the door. He turned on a light, but he didn't see Catherine. He headed to the master suite. The lamp was on and he could see Catherine asleep on the bed, in a fetal position, holding one of his shirts. He walked over to the bed and got in. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

She woke up, startled, until she realized it was Vincent.

Vincent whispered in her ear, "I'm home, baby, I came back to you."

She looked at him and the sparkle returned to her eyes.

Vincent informed her Heather was safe and waiting at her apartment for her. She smiled and Vincent leaned over and kissed her.

DALLAS, TEXAS

Vincent and Catherine landed at DFW airport and picked up their luggage at baggage claim. A Lincoln town car was waiting in the front by arrivals.

Vincent was in town on business and after everything Catherine had endured with Heather being kidnapped, he couldn't bear to leave her -five minutes later, they arrived at The Joule Hotel in downtown Dallas. The hotel was right off Main Street across from Neiman 's mouth flew open as they entered the lobby of the hotel. The decor was unusual and bold. Two giant cog wheels were situated by the front desk, and slowly rotated around. An enormous reading table was in the lobby where guests could read Taschen books from the Taschen Bookstore, also located in the lobby. The lobby had a tech feel, but with style and sophistication. The bar had an upscale but cozy vibe with big plush chairs. A Charlie Palmer restaurant was nestled in the corner with exquisite furnishings.

The uniquely decorated lobby inspired one to think outside the box of normal smiled at Vincent, because she realized he had more than just a business trip planned.

"Catherine, this week is about you. Whatever you desire, consider it done," Vincent said.

"Vincent, why do I always end up crying every time we go somewhere," she said.

He took her hand and said, "As long as they're happy tears, cry all you want," as he wiped a tear from her eye, and kissed her forehead.

Vincent prearranged everything, so they didn't have to check in. Catherine was beginning to see that Vincent just wanted to keep a smile on her they stepped off the elevator, they were fascinated by the general splendor of the hallway. Natural wood sculptures, exquisite artwork, and a hallway that ran the length of runway.

Once again, Vincent surprised Catherine, as they walked into the penthouse suite. Two bedrooms, two and a half baths, library, dining room and a kitchen.

Catherine walked into the master bedroom and was amazed again. The room had floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked the Dallas skyline plus there was a fireplace and even a telescope.

"Mr. Keller, what am I going to do with you?" she asked.

He looked at her with a sneaky grin and before he could answer, she said, "cool your jets sir."

Vincent smiled and said, "Seriously, I want you to relax and just enjoy yourself."

Vincent noticed Catherine was emotionally drained after her sister was kidnapped and he wanted to pamper and spoil her, because she needed and deserved it. He felt guilty for the turmoil she experienced at the thought of having to lose him to save her sister. He vowed to make it up to her, because it was because of him she was faced with such a mental struggle. There was a knock at the door and Vincent answered it. A line of people walked in and Catherine had a puzzled look on her face.

"Catherine, I have a business meeting, but I have given everyone instructions on what to do, so just relax and they will do the rest. Meet me downstairs at six o' clock," Vincent said, before he kissed her and left.

Catherine didn't know what to say or do. Vincent treated her like a princess and she was happy to be so loved. She wished he would let her surprise him sometimes though. Vincent arranged to have her nails, toes, and hair done. A rack of dresses were brought in, so she could choose a dress to wear, as well as a selection of jewelry and shoes. Vincent had thought of everything. Catherine looked into the mirror admiring the long cascading curls in her hair. She had on a red Zac Posen silk halter gown with diamond embellished silver Jimmy Choo shoes, diamond earrings, and a diamond necklace. She was drop dead gorgeous. She felt nervous as if she was meeting Vincent for their first date.

She took the elevator down to the lobby promptly at six o' clock. Vincent stood in the lobby in a Ralph Lauren Black Label Tuxedo. He looked so dashing, he could have been on the front cover of GQ magazine. When he saw Catherine, he was mesmerized and speechless. He was transfixed with every step she took.

As she stepped in front of him he said, "Wow, you look stunning," with the eyes of a man, who was in love with who, and what he saw.

"Thank you, you look rather handsome yourself, Mr. Keller," Catherine said.

Vincent was elated to have Catherine on his arm, and he wanted to give her the world. When they exited the hotel, a limousine was waiting out front. Catherine smiled, because she knew he had put a lot of thought, time and money into making her happy. Thirty minutes later the limousine stopped. The driver opened the door and they stepped out. Catherine looked around and they were at a lake. The scenery was captivating. Water for miles, tree-lined, cobblestone walkways with tall buildings as the backdrop and waterfalls in the distance. Vincent took Catherine's hand and they walked towards the lake. A gondola with a gondolier was there waiting. Vincent helped Catherine into the gondola and their romantic ride began. The water was so clear, it was if they were looking into a mirror.

"Vincent, how am I ever to surprise you?" Catherine said.

"I like spoiling you. You are my queen and you deserve it," Vincent said.

A picnic was set up on the gondola. It consisted of caviar, smoked salmon, oysters, and champagne. As they began to eat, the gondolier sung a romantic Italian song and then he reached into the water and pulled a bottle, with a message in it, out of the water. He gave the bottle to Catherine and she took the message out and read it. The message said: "A broken bottle brought us together and our hearts fell in love. This bottle is my promise to you that I will never break your heart. Love, Vincent."Just as the sun was setting on the horizon, Vincent took a black box out of his pocket and got down on one knee."Catherine, when I met you my life changed for the better. You gave me purpose, direction, and most importantly, your love. We have been through so much in the last few months and you have stayed by my side through everything. You have accepted all of me and I feel I am the luckiest man alive. Just seeing your beautiful smile makes me happy. You are the sun that brightens my day and my shining light in darkness. Waking up and looking into your eyes is like waking up in paradise. I can't imagine waking up without you, so I'm down on one knee, asking you to be my wife and wake up next to me everyday forever.""Yes, Yes," Catherine said, as tears ran down her face.

He slid the ring on her finger and it fit perfectly. It was a two carat aura solitaire ring.

"I love it, Vincent," Catherine said, before they kissed.

The gondolier told them even though they were far away from Venice, Italy, they had fulfilled part of the local legend from there, by kissing on a gondola at sunset under a bridge. It meant they would be granted eternal love and they emerged from under the bridge, a plane flew by with a banner that read:

SHE SAID YES.

Then fireworks went off in the sky.

Catherine was speechless as they held hands and kissed while fireworks exploded in the ride ended on the gondola and as they walked from the lake, a helicopter was on a helipad in the distance. Vincent looked at Catherine and said, "Our ride is here."

"Mr. Keller, you are the best fiancé ever," Catherine said, helicopter landed on a rooftop and they descended from it. On the rooftop was a makeshift dance floor with tall vases of red roses surrounding it. "The Waves of the Danube" begin to play on the stereo and Vincent looked over at Catherine and said, "I believe they're playing our song," as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. As they began to waltz, a spotlight beamed down on them. At that moment Vincent proceeded to get down on one knee.

"Catherine, you have accepted to marry my human side, and now I ask you, will you marry my beast side?"

Catherine answered, "Yes." She knew he was asking her to marry him and accept him for who and what he was, which included his beast.

Vincent handed her one single rose and said, "This rose symbolizes the beauty that tamed this beast. I love you Catherine and you have made me more happy than any money or material possessions ever could have." He kissed her lips as they embraced and their passion exploded with both hearts in sync and the stars twinkling above.

The Morning AfterVincent opened his eyes to find Catherine straddling him with her honey treasure encompassing his magic stick. She whispered in his ear, "I'm hungry, and I'm feeling insatiable. I hope you're up to the challenge because my appetite is ferocious."

She tied his hands with scarves, as she commandeered his body and then she moved her hips, her hands on his chest, briefly pausing, until he begged for more. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he shouted "Catherine, please, don't stop, don't...stop."

"Oh you want more Mr. Keller?" She shifted from fourth to fifth gear and sent him into sexual overdrive. Their bodies shook as they traveled on clouds and passed rainbows until their sweet nectar flowed freely. Catherine looked into Vincent's eyes as they began to fall low with his body showcasing the sweat from lover's paradise.

"Why Mr. Keller, you look like you've been ridden hard and put away wet."


	7. Chapter 7

*DALLAS, TEXAS*

Vincent and Catherine landed at DFW airport and picked up their luggage at baggage claim. A Lincoln town car was waiting for them in the front by arrivals.

Vincent was in town on business and after everything Catherine had endured with Heather being kidnapped, he couldn't bear to leave her alone.

Forty-five minutes later, they arrived at The Joule Hotel in downtown Dallas. The hotel was right off Main Street across from Neiman Marcus.

Catherine's mouth flew open as they entered the lobby of the hotel. The decor was unusual and bold. Two giant cog wheels were situated by the front desk, and slowly rotated around. An enormous reading table was in the lobby where guests could read Taschen books from the Taschen Bookstore, also located in the lobby. The lobby had a tech feel, but with style and sophistication. The bar had an upscale but cozy vibe with big plush chairs. A Charlie Palmer restaurant was nestled in the corner with exquisite furnishings.

The uniquely decorated lobby inspired one to think outside the box of normal designs.

Catherine smiled at Vincent, because she realized he had more than just a business trip planned.

"Catherine, this week is about you. Whatever you desire, consider it done," Vincent said.

"Vincent, why do I always end up crying every time we go somewhere," she said.

He took her hand and said, "As long as they're happy tears, cry all you want, as he wiped a tear from her eye, and kissed her forehead.

Vincent prearranged everything, so they didn't have to check in.

Catherine was beginning to see that Vincent just wanted to keep a smile on her face.

As they stepped off the elevator, they were fascinated by the general splendor of the hallway. Natural wood sculptures, exquisite artwork, and a hallway that ran the length of a runway.

Once again, Vincent surprised Catherine, as they walked into the penthouse suite. Two bedrooms, two and a half baths, library, dining room and a kitchen.

Catherine walked into the master bedroom and was amazed again. The room had floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked the Dallas skyline, plus there was a fireplace and even a telescope.

"Mr. Keller, what am I going to do with you?" she asked.

He looked at her with a sneaky grin and before he could answer, she said, "cool your jets sir."

Vincent smiled and said, "Seriously, I want you to relax and just enjoy yourself."

Vincent noticed Catherine was emotionally drained after her sister was kidnapped and he wanted to pamper and spoil her, because she needed and deserved it. He felt guilty for the turmoil she experienced at the thought of having to lose him to save her sister. He vowed to make it up to her, because he was the reason she faced such a mental struggle.

There was a knock at the door and Vincent answered it. A line of people walked in and Catherine had a puzzled look on her face.

"Catherine, I have a business meeting, but I have given everyone instructions on what to do, so just relax and they will do the rest. Meet me downstairs at six o' clock," Vincent said, before he kissed her and left.

Catherine didn't know what to say or do. Vincent treated her like a princess and she was happy to be so loved. She wished he would let her surprise him sometimes though.

Vincent arranged to have her nails, toes, and hair done. A rack of dresses were brought in, so she could choose a dress to wear, as well as a selection of jewelry and shoes. Vincent had thought of everything.

Catherine looked into the mirror admiring the long cascading curls in her hair. She had on a red Zac Posen silk halter gown with diamond embellished silver Jimmy Choo shoes, diamond earrings, and a diamond necklace. She was drop dead gorgeous. She felt nervous as if she was meeting Vincent for their first date.

She took the elevator down to the lobby promptly at six o' clock. Vincent stood in the lobby in a Ralph Lauren Black Label Tuxedo. He looked so dashing, he could have been on the front cover of GQ magazine. When he saw Catherine, he was mesmerized and speechless. He was transfixed with every step she took.

As she stepped in front of him he said, "Wow, you look stunning," with the eyes of a man, who was in love with who, and what he saw.

"Thank you, you look rather handsome yourself, Mr. Keller," Catherine said.

Vincent was elated to have Catherine on his arm, and he wanted to give her the world. When they exited the hotel, a limousine was waiting out front. Catherine smiled, because she knew he had put a lot of thought, time and money into making her happy.

Thirty minutes later the limousine stopped. The driver opened the door and they stepped out. Catherine looked around and they were at a lake. The scenery was captivating. Water for miles, tree-lined, cobblestone walkways with tall buildings as the backdrop and waterfalls in the distance. Vincent took Catherine's hand and they walked towards the lake. A gondola with a gondolier was there waiting. Vincent helped Catherine into the gondola and their romantic ride began. The water was so clear, it was if they were looking into a mirror.

"Vincent, how am I ever to surprise you?" Catherine asked.

"I like spoiling you. You are my queen and you deserve it," Vincent said.

A picnic was set up on the gondola. It consisted of caviar, smoked salmon, oysters, and champagne. As they began to eat, the gondolier sung a romantic Italian song and then he reached into the water and pulled a bottle, with a message in it, out of the water. He gave the bottle to Catherine and she took the message out and read it.

The message said: "A broken bottle brought us together and our hearts fell in love. This bottle is my promise to you that I will never break your heart. Love, Vincent."

Just as the sun was setting on the horizon, Vincent took a black box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

Catherine, when I met you my life changed for the better. You gave me purpose, direction, and most importantly, your love. We have been through so much in the last few months and you have stayed by my side through everything. You have accepted all of me and I feel I am the luckiest man alive. Just seeing your beautiful smile makes me happy. You are the sun that brightens my day and my shining light in darkness. Waking up and looking into your eyes is like waking up in paradise. I can't imagine waking up without you, so I'm down on one knee, asking you to be my wife and wake up next to me everyday forever.

"Yes, Yes," Catherine said, as tears ran down her face.

He slid the ring on her finger and it fit perfectly. It was a two carat aura solitaire ring.

"I love it, Vincent," Catherine said, before they kissed.

The gondolier told them even though they were far away from Venice, Italy, they had fulfilled part of the local legend from there, by kissing on a gondola at sunset under a bridge. It meant they would be granted eternal love and bliss.

As they emerged from under the bridge, a plane flew by with a banner that read:

SHE SAID YES.

Then fireworks went off in the sky.

Catherine was speechless as they held hands and kissed while fireworks exploded in the sky.

Their ride ended on the gondola and as they walked from the lake, a helicopter was on a helipad in the distance. Vincent looked at Catherine and said, "Our ride is here."

"Mr. Keller, you are the best fiancé ever," Catherine said, smiling.

The helicopter landed on a rooftop and they descended from it. On the rooftop was a makeshift dance floor with tall vases of red roses surrounding it.

"The Waves of the Danube" begin to play on the stereo and Vincent looked over at Catherine and said, "I believe they're playing our song," as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. As they began to waltz, a spotlight beamed down on them. At that moment Vincent proceeded to get down on one knee.

"Catherine, you have accepted to marry my human side, and now I ask you, will you marry my beast side?"

Catherine answered, "Yes." She knew he was asking her to marry him and accept him for who and what he was, which included his beast.

Vincent handed her one single rose and said, "This rose symbolizes the beauty that tamed this beast. I love you Catherine and you have made me more happy than any money or material possessions ever could have." He kissed her lips as they embraced and their passion exploded with both hearts in sync and the stars twinkling above.

*The Morning After*

Vincent opened his eyes to find Catherine straddling him with her honey treasure encompassing his magic stick. She whispered in his ear, "I'm hungry and I'm feeling insatiable. I hope you're up to the challenge because my appetite is ferocious."

She tied his hands with scarves, as she commandeered his body and then she moved her hips, her hands on his chest, briefly pausing, until he begged for more. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he shouted "Catherine, please, don't stop, don't. ...stop."

"Oh you want more Mr. Keller?" She shifted from fourth to fifth gear and sent him into sexual overdrive. Their bodies shook as they traveled on clouds and passed rainbows until their sweet nectar flowed freely. Catherine looked into Vincent's eyes as they began to fall low with his body showcasing the sweat from lover's paradise.

"Why Mr. Keller, you look like you've been ridden hard and put away wet."

*EIGHT MONTHS LATER*

Catherine and Vincent decided to get married in Dallas, Texas

*THE JOULE HOTEL*

FRIDAY MORNING

April 28th introduced itself with sunny skies and a gentle breeze. Dallas weather was looking ideal for an April wedding.

The sun rose to find Catherine and Vincent laying in bed cuddling.

"Are you getting nervous?" Vincent asked.

"A little," Catherine replied.

"Are you sure you don't want me to spend the night with you?" Vincent asked.

"No, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Catherine replied.

Vincent could tell Catherine was struggling with the idea of sleeping alone for the first time in months. He didn't want to leave her either, but it was the day before their wedding, and Catherine was superstitious about him seeing her before the wedding.

"So, what's on your agenda for today?" Vincent asked.

"Last minute errands, but Heather should be here by this evening to help me." Catherine said.

"Do you need me to help you with anything?" Vincent asked.

"No, Tess will be flying in as well, so I'll have plenty of help. What time is J.T. arriving?" Catherine asked.

"About three. We booked a hotel room close to the chapel, so we won't have to fight traffic tomorrow," Vincent said.

"Should I be worried about you tonight?" Catherine asked, giving Vincent a quizzical look.

"No, we are staying in the room. We will probably have a few beers and catch up," Vincent said.

"I'm going to miss sleeping under you tonight," Catherine said, looking at Vincent with sad eyes.

"I know, me too. It's only one night and then you're stuck with me forever. Are you ready for that?" Vincent asked, as he hugged Catherine.

"Are you having doubts, Mr. Keller?" Catherine asked, with a curious look.

Vincent hugged Catherine tighter and said, "Never, I can't imagine my life without you. You're the only woman for me and I love you. I think I loved you ever since the first night we kissed. So don't worry, I'll be there tomorrow."

Vincent kissed Catherine passionately.

"Ok, Mr. Keller, don't get too excited. None of that until tomorrow night," Catherine said, pushing Vincent away.

"Ok, ok, but, tomorrow, you are totally making it up to me," Vincent said, smiling.

"I will and then some, so don't fall asleep on me," Catherine said, laughing.

"Are you calling me out, Catherine Chandler? You are going to pay tomorrow night," Vincent said, as he started tickling Catherine.

*LATER THAT EVENING*

"Cat are you sure you don't want to go out?" Heather asked.

"You and Tess can go. I'll be fine," Catherine said.

"Cat, this is your last night of feedom. You have the rest of the life to stay at home," Heather said.

"I know, but I've been doing so much I need to rest for tomorrow," Catherine said.

"I don't know why you didn't have the wedding in New Orleans. It would have been easier," Heather said.

"Because, I found the perfect little chapel here," Catherine said.

"Ok, so what are we doing tonight?" Tess said, as she walked through the door.

"Cat wants to stay home tonight," Heather said.

"Cat, I am not letting you lay here and miss Vincent all night. He will be fine. You will have the rest of your lives together, so enjoy your last night of freedom. Now get dressed, lets go see what Dallas is about," Tess said.

Catherine reluctantly got up and started to get dress. She knew she was fighting a losing battle with Tess and Heather. She hated going out. She just wanted to lay on Vincent's chest and watch a movie like they did every Friday night. She wondered what he and J.T. were doing. She kept dialing his number and hanging up before the phone rang.

VINCENT AND J.T.

"Are you ready to enjoy your last night being a single man?" J.T. asked

"I think I'll just stay in and watch TV," Vincent said.

"Dude, what is wrong with you? This is your night to let it all hang out," J.T. said

"I know man, but I'm not feeling it," Vincent said.

"You don't have to feel it, just enjoy it. Now get dressed and lets do this," J.T. said

Vincent was missing Catherine, but he was trying to be strong around J.T. He wanted her back in his arms. He knew it was going to be a long night.

April 29th

SATURDAY MORNING

WEDDING DAY

Tears ran down Catherine's face. She was overwhelmed by her emotions. She was going to be Mrs. Vincent Keller in four hours. She desperately wanted to hear Vincent's voice. Why hadn't be called? She started getting worried, then she felt anxious. Cat, calm down, he will be there, she kept telling herself.

"Cat, why arent you dressed yet?" Heather asked.

"I was wondering why Vincent hasn't called me. I tried calling him this morning and it went straight to voice mail," Catherine said

"Cat, he loves you, he will be there and I'm sure he's fine. He's probably getting dressed like you should be doing. We need to head to the chapel soon, so you can start getting dressed for the wedding."

"I just need to hear his voice," Cat said.

"It will be okay, trust me. You will be in his arms soon," Heather said, as she hugged Catherine.

"What's wrong Cat," Tess asked, as she walked into the room.

"I'm just worried about Vincent. I haven't heard from him," Catherine said, as her voice started to crack.

Just then Catherine's phone rung.

She looked at the caller id and her eyes lit up. It was Vincent!

"Hello."

"Hey, are you okay?" Vincent asked.

Vincent could sense something was wrong with Catherine.

"I was worried about you. I needed to hear your voice," Catherine said.

"Just a few more hours and we won't be separated again. I want you to enjoy our special day. Everything will be fine. I can't wait to see your beautiful face as you walk down the aisle to me. I have to get dressed, but I will see you soon."

"Okay, see you then."

"Catherine."

"Yes."

"I love you," Vincent said.

"I love you too," Catherine said.

Vincent knew Catherine was missing him, because he sensed it, and he missed her desperately, but he didn't want to get her worried. He was counting down the hours until they were reunited, as husband and wife.

"Do you feel better now?" Tess asked.

Cat shook her head yes

Okay, we need to head to the chapel, before it gets too late. The limo will be here soon," Heather said.

TWO HOURS LATER

BELLA DONNA CHAPEL

The limo pulled into the parking lot of Bella Donna Chapel. Heather and Tess were awestruck. The front gate opened to reveal a beautiful Croatian rock bridge that had a drawbridge feel to it. The chapel was surrounded by a lake. The view was breathtakingly awesome.

"Wow, Cat, it is so beautiful. Now I understand why you opted to have the wedding here?" Heather said.

"Cat, girl I am jealous, you are so lucky. And Vincent is paying for everything. Does he have any brothers?" Tess asked.

"No Tess."

They walked up to the chapel, so Catherine could get dressed. Catherine could feel her old friends, those butterflies, returning.

"Catherine gave her name to the lady inside and a group of people rushed over to her.

"Your fiancé has taken care of everything and he gave specific instructions that we were to make sure you were happy. I have to say you are one lucky lady," the lady said, smiling.

Two tall wooden doors revealed the inside of the chapel and it was even more beautiful inside. High cylindrical ceilings with dramatic chandeliers enhanced the magnificent structural design. A Juliette balcony and alcoves with statues served as a beautiful backdrop. With a European ambiance, you could very easily forget that you were in Texas. The chapel itself, was small but it made up for it in natural beauty. Deep gold tones on the walls gave the feel of elegance and sophistication. It was the perfect venue for a princess to marry her prince.

WEDDING TIME

Catherine and Vincent decided to have a small intimate wedding with friends, family, and coworkers.

Catherine wore an A-line Sophia Tolli wedding dress with a plunging strapless sweetheart neckline with rose flocking and a chapel length train. She had on Badgley Mischka peep-toe heels, diamond jewelry and her grandmother's blue broach. Her hair was in an updo with soft curls comimg down the sides of her face.

"Here Comes The Bride" started to play and Catherine's nerves were all over the place. She just needed to see Vincent's face to steady her nerves.

The wooden double doors opened and she took her first step towards her new future. She walked slowly down the aisle looking in front of her until her eyes met Vincent's eyes.

Vincent looked dashing, dressed in a black Armani Tuxedo with black shoes.

Vincent looked at Catherine and he was moved to tears. She was a vision to beheld. He didn't blink or look away, he took in every detail of her ensemble, as if photographing it with a camera. He couldn't believe this beautiful angel was going to be his wife.

Catherine looked at Vincent for support as she got closer until she was standing beside him. She was nervous, but seeing Vincent made it better. He looked dapper in black and she was grateful she was going to be his wife.

Minister: Please be seated.

I will now read a poem on marriage that I like to share with couples uniting for the first time.

Some advice on marriage for you

To have a happy marriage

Love, honor, and be true

Memories and time, always cherish

Never let the sun go down

With anger and resentment in your heart

Keep smiling when you want to frown

Respect your partner from the start

Whether happy or sad

Always keep God in the plan

Whether times are good or bad

Spend as much time together as you can

Show your love and appreciation

Smile through the tears

Pray without hesitation

And you'll be married for many years

Minister: We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, passionately, lovingly, and solemnly. Into this, these two people present now, come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together; let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Vincent and Catherine looked around, both nervous, because they didnt know if Vincent's past would be walking through the door.

Minister: Vincent and Catherine prepared their own vows, so they will now exchange vows.

VINCENT'S VOWS

Once in a lifetime a door opens and an angel appears. Life as you know it changes forever. I know this, because I stand here looking in the very eyes that captured my attention and grabbed my heart. I never knew one person could incite so much happiness in me and brighten my day with just a smile. You complete me from my heart to deep within my soul. You are the rainbow that shines bright after the rain. From the rooftops to the skies I want to travel with you. Together we can overcome anything. I want to be your knight in shining armor, your confidante, your lover, your friend, and most of all your husband. He who finds a wife, finds a good thing, and I have found a diamond. You are my queen and I want to grow old with you. I stand here before God and everyone asking you Catherine Chandler, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife.

"Yes," Catherine said, with tears in her eyes.

CATHERINE'S VOWS

It has been said when you're not looking, the right man will find you. I know this to be true, because my prince found and rescued me. I thought only men like you existed in dreams. You are the air that dries my tears and the light that guides my steps. Every moment with you is like being a princess in a fairytale. You are my protector, provider, best friend, and I look forward to being your wife. As I take your hand I promise to love, honor, and cherish you. Through ups and downs, good and bad, I'll be the smile to reverse your frown. In the eyes of God and everyone, I ask you to join me on this journey called life. Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?

"Yes," Vincent said, with tears in his eyes.

They then exchanged rings and lit a unity candle, followed by the minister saying a prayer.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Vincent looked deeply into Catherine's eyes and took her face in his hands, as he kissed her.

Minister

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Vincent Keller"

**********applause************

THE RECEPTION

Vincent and Catherine had their reception in a location by the chapel.

The room was decorated in red and gold with hints of ivory. Red roses filled hurricanes on each table. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and candles were everywhere. Crystal glassware and gold charger plates covered each table with little red wedding favor boxes. Elegance and sophistication was displayed everywhere.

A lady announced the bride and groom was coming.

The red carpet was rolled out and the lady said: I present to you:

"MR & MRS VINCENT KELLER"

*******applause*********

"At Last" by Etta James started to play and Vincent led Catherine out on the dance floor. They danced as they gazed into each other's eyes. Their love was felt by everyone in the room.

Later dinner was served. The guest enjoyed crab & avocado salad served on avocado halves, pan seared scallops or salmon with seafood dressing and grilled corn salad topped with cotija cheese.

A dessert station had an assortment of desserts for everyone. The guest enjoyed the open bar that was available.

Catherine surprised Vincent with a "legacy table" in honor of his brothers. Rose petals surrounded pictures of his brothers along with candles. On the front of the table was a fireman hat with an inscription that read:

**" You braved fires with hearts bigger than the blazes that burned. Your heroism will live on forever through your legacies."**

Vincent was overcome with emotions. A waterfall of tears flowed down his face as he looked into Catherine's eyes and said thank you. He had never cried for his brothers, but at that moment he cried tears of closure as he released the hurt, pain, anger and resentment, he had carried for years. He finally felt at peace with their deaths. He hugged Catherine, because he knew she was definitely his angel.

They said their goodbyes and exited the building. A white Rolls-Royce Phantom was waiting to drive them to their happily ever after.

THANKS FOR READING MY STORY. I HAVE ENJOYED WRITING IT. STAY TUNED FOR THE "KELLERS IN DALLAS."


End file.
